King & Lionheart
by MaxRide16
Summary: After the confession from Thorin on the cliff, things change. Bilbo is happy to have finally gained respect and friendship, but a little something more begins to arise other than friendship. But can Bilbo accept Thorin's feeling? Thorin/Bilbo SLASH Rated M for future chapters.
1. Confessions

Thorin:

In my arms, I hold the least akin to my people I have ever called an ally. The most undersized of us all, proved today that he is larger than he appears. This hobbit, the one I claimed had no place among us, proved this Dwarven King wrong of all claims ever said against him. For he saved the life of such a king, and created a place among my renegade for himself, and has earned the respect of a mighty Dwarven warrior, and our entire race. To this, I owe him much, and I plan to keep him at our side, until our conquest reaches its end. I drew our embrace apart, keeping my hands on his shoulders, I looked into his face, now graced with a small smile. "Master Bilbo Baggins, you have earned my respect and my greatest thanks." I began to speak, getting onto one knee, lowering my gaze slightly from his face. "Now, I ask humbly for your forgiveness from my harsh comments since we departed your shire. A king should be accepting any and all help he receives in reclaiming his home. Your words before rang true and have changed my opinion of you. Against all odds, you have proven me wrong. You do belong amongst us, Bilbo Baggins." I could hear small gasps of reaction behind me, for I have never given any outsider such admiration as this. I awaited the Hobbit's reply.

Bilbo:

My heart was thumping wildly in my chest, and I felt the heat begin to turn the tips of my ears pink. Thorin Oakenshield, the King of the Dwarves, was down on one knee asking for my forgiveness. His eyes blue eyes looked so sincere, and I knew his words were true and he meant it. Every last word. Kneeling down myself, I stared into those eyes and gave a small smile. "It's okay.. I can see why you'd doubt me, and say all of those things. But that's all behind us now. As long as we are called friends on this wild adventure, I'll be happy with accompanying you and your kin. You are a wise and noble king, and you look after your friends before you look after yourself.. So, let's forget about all the harsh words that have passed between us." I said quietly, standing back up and holding out a hand for him shyly.

Thorin:

I looked up at him, feeling quite stronger, despite the teeth marks still marking my chest and back. I took his hand and got to my feet again. I nodded and shook his shoulder in a form of camaraderie, nodding and giving a small smile. "Now, let us get our bearing and continue towards our home." I turned to face the other twelve Dwarves and Gandalf. "Where are we now? Which way?" I asked. Gandalf only motioned his head towards me, directing us to look behind me. I turned to see the faint silhouette of The Lonely Mountain in the distance. A long journey still remained in reaching the mountain. I glanced down slightly out of the corner of my eye at Bilbo beside me, a small confident smile on his face, it made him seem stronger, that smile. Such a small action, making him look much more than just "The Burglar" or "The Hobbit." He was the Hobbit who saved my life, and even now, what I feel for him grows the more I come to respect this man. His size does not mean he is any less of a man. I should understand this, being a dwarf myself. He is now someone I will defend in this journey with my life, just as I would defend any of my Dwarven brethren. "Good, then let's get moving." I spoke, beginning to step down from the small crag-like peak we were placed on, approaching the small staircase leading to the ground below. However, the bite from the Pale Orc's beast has made me weak, so I began to stumble. Catching myself on my knees, after sliding a few steps, I worked to get to my feet and continue.

Bilbo:

"Carefully!" I called, running up to Thorin's side. I took one of his arms and draped it over my shoulder, offering him to lean some of his weight on mine. He seemed hesitant at first, but then he leaned against me. Who knew Dwarves were so heavy?! We slowly, but surely made our ways down the cliff side. I silently wished the eagles had dropped us on the ground instead of on the cliff. When we finally reached the bottom, we made camp since we only had an hour of daylight left. I helped Thorin settle down onto a log and he hissed with pain, wincing as he settled down. Fili and Kili, being the kind nephews as they were, were arguing over who would help tend to their injured uncle. "I'll help him!" Kili said, grabbing some ointments from a bag and beginning to run over to Thorin. "No, Kili, uncle needs gentle hands!" Fili argued, pushing his brother aside. They both argued and began pushing at each other before Gandalf hit them upside the heads. "Silence, you fools! Let me handle this, you two go help the others gather firewood or help the others with collecting food." They both grumbled and marched away as Gandalf ordered Thorin to take off his armor and tunic. He did so slowly and reluctantly, wincing every now and then from pain. It wasn't until his armor was off when I saw the wounds.. gashes from Azog's warg, and deep teeth marks. A strange feeling was growing in my chest, and my ears began to burn again. Sighing heavily, I turned away and gave a small shake of my head. It's not polite for a Hobbit to stare!

Thorin:

I silently thanked Bilbo for assisting me down the steps. Would this Hobbit ever stop helping? No. He wouldn't. And that is what is making me grow to like his presence further. Gandalf's work began to help, but the stinging was fairly irritating. I noticed Bilbo turning away. I didn't quite want him to leave my side, not just yet. "Bilbo..." I hissed through a small spark of pain. "Would you... mind getting me some water... and a rag?" I asked, closing my eyes with weakness, followed with a ragged, wheezing cough. My breathing was staggered and uneven, through the wounds I was given. I felt it was mostly flesh wounds; no broken bones.

Bottom of FormBilbo:

Blinking a few times and feeling my ears tingle and burn, I began looking for a rag. "Oh! Yes, certainly," I mummbled, quickly pulling out the rag that Bofur had given me. Balin gave me a small bottle of water to wet it. Scrambling back over to him, I gently handed it over to him and sat down beside him. Gandalf really had done a wonderful job. His wounds still needed a bit of tending to, but they looked much better and seemed they wouldn't get infected now. "Bilbo, would you mind moving over slightly?" "Oh! My apologies," I laughed shyly, scooting over a bit before sitting down on the log beside Thorin, but not to close in case Gandalf needed room to work. "How are you feeling?"

Thorin:

"I feel like a warg has bitten my chest, attempting to crush me. How else would I feel, my friend?" I joked, trying to lighten his mood. I hacked through a cough, feeling thick blood lining my throat. I leaned my head back trying to even out my breathing. "Bilbo... I owe you my life... You have saved a Dwarven king. You may not be the best warrior, but you are of great value to me. You plan to stay until the end?" I asked, turning my head and looking at him softly, holding back a small cough.

Bilbo:

I gave my own chuckle at his choke, feeling the tension melt away a bit. This was the most relaxed I had seen Thorin ever around me. It made me happy to know I was finally accepted by him. "Of course! Why would I leave you now? We're so close to your home... And I would never abandon my friends in such an important time of need." His ice blue eyes stared into mine so long and with such intensity, I had to look away because of the feeling growing in my chest.

Thorin:

Turning my gaze away after Bilbo had, I leaned my head back, looking into the sky, the bright blue overhead. Clouds were dotting the sky and eclipsed the sun at the moment. "Bilbo... How about I teach you to fight? That way you'll be fit to fight. No doubt the Orcs will continue to follow us in their bloodlust." It took a fair amount of my attention to make sure my breathing was regular and even. I coughed to clear my throat again. This Hobbit... was making me feel admiration that was approaching on adoring. Yet, I couldn't feel why. The beaten down, small man attempting to claw a way into recognition. I suppose I could only relate to him. His courage is admirable for such a feeble man, borderline commendable. It's something I love to see in someone on my side.

Bilbo:

His words caught me off guard, and I looked over at him in surprise. "M.. Me? I'd be honored," I said quietly. I couldn't believe he wanted to train me. But maybe since I saved him.. this was his way of trying to make up for the words spoken in the past. Speaking of which.. My hands went down to my side and I pulled out my blade. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. It wasn't glowing. "Thank you, for your offer.." I spoke as I pushed my blade back in its sheath.

Thorin:

Letting out a small smirk with a light sigh, I sat up. Gandalf had left several minutes ago and a Dwarf King doesn't just lie about for so long. "Well, let's begin now, shall we?" I got to my feet and reached a hand down for Bilbo. "Come on, show me what you've got. You're good at tackling Orcs, but your use of the sword has more to be desired." I joked, looking down at him with a small friendly smile.

Bilbo:

Gandalf was gone, and the others were a bit away. We were close to them, but far off enough to have a bit of privacy. He offered his hand to me and I smiled, taking his hand as he pulled me to my feet. A little awkwardly, I pulled my blade out and held it with both hands, holding it out in front of me. I wasn't to fond of doing it right now. He was still hurt, and he didn't even have a tunic on! And this made my ears burn.. Even without all the armor and clothing, he had a broad muscular chest. He had hair on his chest, as always dwarves do, and his hair was like a dark lion mane hanging down his back. I slightly wished he did have a tunic on.. but at the same time, I didn't. Blinking with a shake of my head, I held pointed my sword out further ahead of me, like I had towards that strange creature back in the goblin caves.

Thorin:

"You're showing you are vulnerable like that." I approaching him, taking one of his wrists and removing it from the handle. "Use your other hand to balance yourself. Use both hands only when going for a stab downwards, or you need a lot of power behind a swing. Using both hands all the time is a crushing move, not a slicing one. Swords are meant to slice or stab. At a distance, you are to slice. Close range, you can stab. Understand?" I spoke, realizing I was still holding the wrist I grasped to remove it from his sword. I let it go with a small nod to try and hide the fact I was feeling compelled for a reason I couldn't fathom. It was this creature; his nature. His subtle acts of kindness and gestures of friendship that drew me, perhaps beyond those lines. His apparent nervousness and awkwardness with a sword made him rather irresistible to me. He was like a child from my memories, first learning to fight. He has the courage, but not the skill. That is reversed of what most warriors gain first. There's much more to Bilbo than anyone has seen, even myself. I couldn't help but feel I wanted to get closer to his Hobbit, get to know him. How simple his life once was, and how simple everything seems to be in his eyes. It's intriguing.

Bilbo:

My breath hitched for a small second when he grabbed my wrist, but I welcomed the gentle touched. "Oh.." I whispered, immediately releasing the grip with one of my hands and using only one to hold it. The blade was light, and it felt strange to not use both hands.. but Thorin was an expert, so I did as he said. I held the blade out in front of me and used my other hand to sit out at my side, staring at him in asking for approval. "Like this?"

Thorin:

I nodded and gave a small grunt in approval. "Now, when you swing, like this down ward at a diagonal in front of you." I stood behind him, reaching over him, holding his hand that grasped the sword, swinging it down and across. I felt happy teaching someone to fight again. I hadn't done so since before our home was taken. Bilbo's hand was warm, and he was shaking a bit. I don't know if it was from fear or something else. I felt my own chest growing warm. I'm not sure if it was from the wounds or my own emotions getting the better of me. Something about him, drew me to want him beside me at all times. "Now, you try." I said, reluctantly pulling my hand away and backing up a few steps to watch him from a distance, perhaps a little more closely than I wanted to let on.

Bilbo:

Breathing in deeply and widening my stance a bit, I did the same motion that Thorin had just showed me. He was warmer than I thought.. Were all dwarves warm? Or was that just something Thorin had especially? Shaking my head and trying to dismiss the thought from my head, I kept doing the move a few times until I thought I got that move down. Just.. I had finally gotten Thorin's approval of me, he finally completely accepted me like the others. I had to make him see I was wiling to do whatever it takes to help him reclaim his home.

Thorin:

I watched him a few more times as he practiced. I wasn't entirely watching his swordsmanship as just looking at his form. I had never been one to look at someone's physicality, for clothing and armor hid most of it. Bilbo, however, wore light clothing, making his form easy to see, outline and watch. I couldn't help but trace him with my eyes as he moved. Despite having little muscle or skill in fighting, he moved elegantly. I swallowed a thick gulp before finally speaking. "Good. You're getting the hang of it. Perhaps someday, I'll fit you into some armor to protect yourself. Now, you need to gain the reaction time to fight toe-to-toe with someone. Here, come at me. I'll go slow so you can try to counter my moves. When you fight, you go back and forth of attacking and defending. When you attack, you slice downwards. When defending, you slice up to force the incoming blade away from yourself." Walking over to grasp my own blade, I unsheathed it, letting its silver brilliance shine in the sunlight. I stood, right foot in front of me, sword out before me in my right hand. "Now, you want to watch your movements, make no motion you don't need to make." I began. "So come at me... like this." I stepped forward, swinging my blade downward towards Bilbo very slowly. "You want to swing your blade from down here upwards to clash with mine, then you recoil and swing your down to go into attack. Understand?" I reached across the grasped Bilbo's hand with my free hand motioning it up to lightly tap mine, slide past it, then back down as I spoke. Yet again, when I touched his hand, I felt something beat inside me. Like something was moving in my chest, that wasn't an organ. I dismissed the feeling for the moment and focused on his movements.

Bilbo:

Every time he touched me, I couldn't help but feel my heartbeat pick up and go a little faster. "I.. Think so.." I was still wary about going at him without wearing any sort of tunic or armor, but if Thorin wasn't concerned with one.. Then I trusted him. Moving forward, I sliced my blade down like Thorin had showed me, and he brought up his own sword, Oricrist to easily deflect it. The clash of our blades made me jump, and made me stagger backwards a bit. Thorin raised a majestic eyebrow at me in question as if to say, Are you okay?and I nodded and held up a hand with a shy smile. "I'm okay!" I said, holding my blade down at my side.

Thorin:

"You'll get it. Just go slow. Keep your dominant foot out front and keep balanced at all times. You fall down, and a quick downward stab will end you." I spoke, flicking two fingers for him to come again. Despite not giving any effort, I felt my heart seem to beat a bit faster. I didn't entirely understand why... Was he? Was I?... No, couldn't be... but I hadn't felt this way before. "Let's go again. We'll go slow and we'll get faster as you counter better. Keep your center of gravity low, bend your knees, keep loose, not rigid." I was enjoying watching over this man. I could almost not feel my wounds anymore. I felt warm everywhere and I was having fun for the first time in several years.

Bilbo:

"Oh.. Low, bend knees, keep loose, not rigid. Right," I said. Bending my knees, I widened my stance and made myself stay loose, even though every part of my body kept saying to stay tense. But I did as he said. We tried the move several times, and even though I would stagger back and fall sometimes, I got a bit better each time and I would learn how to keep myself up from the blow. Eventually, my arm was growing a bit sore. "I'm okay," I panted.

Thorin:

"Once more, Bilbo. Then we'll be done for now." I spoke, getting ready once more. "This time, I'll come at you slowly and you defend first." I awaited him to prepared. Once he was I stepped forward, swinging slowly, of which he did fine in blocking. I defended his attack, then I took a quick step forward, tossing in something new. However, my leg buckled, growing weary from my wounds and the fight last night. I stumbled forward, bracing my hand on Bilbo's shoulder, I leaned forward onto him. I couldn't keep my head back enough and in an instant, my eyes were looking into his, my lips grasping something. My weight was too much for Bilbo to hold, and down we went. I managed to catch myself on the ground, not crushing Bilbo. However, our lips remain touching. I blinked several times before I had the reaction to pull away. I looked down at Bilbo with a look of confusion and shock on my face. I stood up, trying to shake off what just happened, giving a hand to help Bilbo up. "I think that means we should stop for now, hm?" I spoke, breaking the silence, swallowing hard. What just happened? Why do I not feel angry or embarrassed even? I feel content with my blunder. My heart was beating faster now, and something was making me feel like what just happened was natural; not odd in the slightest. I just wondered what he thought of this.

Bilbo:

Almost choking on my carrot, I turned to look at him shyly. "Well, I, um... I.. Didn't hate it, that is for sure.." I said nervously, scared of my words. What if I said the wrong thing? Would he hate me? Would I have to literally have to work all over again to earn that trust I had literally so desperately worked for? My heart was going wild in my chest. I didn't want to lose him right after I got to him...

Thorin:

"You... didn't hate it?" I spoke, almost shocked that he'd admit it and that he didn't hate it. I felt a sort of relief and nervousness. "Do you feel any regret of it happening? I didn't hate it either yet I'm not sure why... Bilbo, what do you feel about this? How do you feel about us... about me?" I asked. I wasn't one to beat around the bush. I wanted an answer. His answer might give me the conclusion I seek.

Bilbo:

"Well... yes.." I said shyly, looking at the ground as I took another small bite of food. But suddenly my appetite was gone and I had no desire for food.. Maybe I had been wrong to tell him I liked the kiss.. This was all just a big mistake. "Forgive me, Thorin.. I shouldn't have said anything..." Not bothering to grab my bowl, I set it down and got to my feet to go join the others.

Thorin:

I grabbed Bilbo by the shoulder as he began to walk away and just reacted. I tilted my head slightly and rushed my lips against his, not moving for a moment to wait for acceptance or rejection from him first. His lips were warm and soft as his eyes were wide for a long moment. I kept my hand on his shoulder lightly. If he couldn't say how he felt, he can show me. That is what I am dong in this moment. Actions speak louder than words.

Bilbo:

My heart was going a million miles an hour.. he... kissed me.. intentionally this time.. I was scared.. Was this his way to test me? I suddenly didn't care... His lips were so warm.. They felt a bit rough, but they were gentle.. And maybe.. Mustering every ounce of courage I had, I leaned in against his lips and allowed mine to shyly pull at his.. But they were only just barely moving. I needed to see if he would reply himself..

Thorin:

I felt flushed in an instant. He wasn't pulling away. He... he was replying... responding. He was indeed a very courageous being. I replied in time with his pulls, after a moment, I decided the pace and force. Slowly the skin on our lips became moist and hot. I felt paralyzed from the neck down. It all made sense now. I felt more than friendship for this Hobbit. It took saving my life for me to realize just how much this Hobbit had left to show. After a long moment, that I liked, I pulled away slowly and looked at Bilbo gently. My breathing was elevated and for once I was speechless for a moment. "I liked it too... as it was the same for me; my first." I just looked at him for a moment, wondering if he'd say something in return.

Bilbo:

My lips tingled and my heart was being and flipping in my chest wildly, my breathing a bit heavy and quick. I blinked in surprise, my eyes widening a bit. "That was.. Your first kiss?" I asked slowly. It made no sense.. Thorin, a heir to the throne, no doubt had many who tried to court him! Someone who is... well... Not him. Besides, he was a hobbit. Not a dwarf. I was so confused. "But.. I thought that..."

Thorin:

"Just because I am royalty doesn't mean I kiss anyone who approaches my door. I am more honorable that that. Dwarves don't commonly engage in love unless it means something. We aren't whores." I spoke softly, as he was mere inches from me. His eyes were soft, yet overcome with welcomed shock. Standing tall and proud, I watched him with a small smile, feeling some small amount of heat flow to my cheeks. "Besides that, the fact that I have had no real home for years… Love is one of the things that doesn't approach my mind… or hasn't… until now."

Bilbo:

"Oh.." I said.. Or.. I think I did. I wasn't so sure anymore. All I knew was I couldn't move. I was just fixated on him... He was almost completely different from anyone else I had ever met. His skin was darker than mine, and his eye-ice eyes were so... mesmerizing.. They were light near the pupils, but grew to be a deep ocean blue. The lines around his eyes told me that he'd had nights where he could find little sleep.. And that he'd seen things that I know I could never even imagine seeing. His warm breath blew softly onto my face, and I felt my cheeks grow warm and I had to look away for a small second.

Thorin:

I softened my own eyes and backed up a few steps, giving him some space. Without a word, I sat back down on the log, leaned back and tried to relax. The flutter and jitters in my body didn't subside for a long while. I could feel my wounds slowly healing; still stiff and sore. After a moment, I picked up my bowl Bilbo had brought me, and scarfed it down. Placing it back down where it had once been, I realized Bilbo hadn't moved from where he stood. I leaned back and closed my eyes. He was probably just as needing to come to grips as I was.

Bilbo:

What did this mean now? What would the others say? Did Thorin only kiss me because of the short one we had shared previously? I didn't know.. Sighing, I picked up our bowls and headed back to see the other dwarves. "Don't say over here too long, Thorin... You might catch cold, and you're injured enough as it is." When I returned close to the others, they had already settled down. Fili and Kili kept looking at me with mischief in the eyes, and I kept hearing the occasional cackle from them. My mind was afraid they had seen.. Oh, blast those dwarves! Thankfully, the others hadn't given me any looks, so I assumed I was in the clear for now. But my lips still tingled and my heart wouldn't slow down...

Thorin:

After a while, I walked back towards the fire, joining the others. Fili and Kili each gave me a small pat on the shoulder, looking rather perturbed yet still in good spirits. I thought little of it, caring little even if they had seen. I am Thorin, king of the Dwarven race. I can choose whom I please. If any of them decide to mutiny, I have fought off mass hoards of Orcs myself upon the battlefield, Dwarves that I know everything about as my companions, will be easy. I feared little but ridicule. I cared far more for Bilbo than anyone realizes, and I hope anyone ever realizes.

Bilbo:

I heard him walking around. Peeking up from the ground, Thorin laid close the fire with a small sigh before falling still. I wanted to ask him questions. Why he had suddenly favored me so much, and along with if he and I.. No, not possible. He wouldn't try to actually MAKE something out of this, would he? In a way.. I wanted him to. But it wasn't right. He was to be king of Erebor, and I am a hobbit from the Shire. He couldn't possibly want anything past a relationship with me. But why had he grabbed me, and given his first kiss to me..? Sighing, I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face in my knees.

Thorin:

I looked over at Bilbo. He was in distress, full of questions. It was easy enough to make note of that. He'd be fine. I'd reassure him tonight, during my watch. Nothing much else for either of us to do but relax and sleep off the immediate confusion.


	2. A Change of Heart

**Hello, everyone! Before you start this chapter, I would just like to thank you all for kindly taking the time to read this. :) We're honestly trying to stick to the movie/book as much as possible, but we're having trouble. (My Nook hates me and keeps skipping parts and freezes, so I know nothing past the part where Gollum and Bilbo have a little Riddle contest in the dark) Also, this is not simply written by just me. I have a co-writer, who is DarkusPhoenix who plays Thorin. I play Bilbo. I think I am utterly horrible at Bilbo, so please excuse my lameness while the handsome man who plays Thorin is an utter genius at best. Also, THANK YOU for all the faves and follows! It warms my heart to know people like the work we do. We will update as often as possible as long as the follows and faves keep rolling in. And reviews are HIGHLY welcomed! We'd like to know what our readers think, and what they want to see happen and don't. Along with the style on how it is written. So, please review! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Thorin:

I was awoken around midnight for my watch. After all had settled down, and soft snores sounded across camp, I used the noise to sneak over to Bilbo. Placing a hand over his mouth and a finger to my mouth, I woke him silently and motioned for him to follow me, but to be quiet. I needed to get away from camp so we could talk. During the day, when ears are listening, it is questionable as to how safe it is for us. I needed to see how he was feeling. Awkward? Resistant? Pressured? Happy? I had no idea. From the look of confusion on his face around the fire, I couldn't be sure. I just wanted to speak to him more about this. For one, it made me feel calm. Two, I wanted him to feel relaxed, not uptight as I have seen him being.

Bilbo:

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand over my mouth, and if I hadn't seen Thorin looking down at me, I would have screamed. But those eyes peered into mine, and he placed his index finger lightly over his lips. _Quiet. _I didn't need to know what he meant. He wanted to talk about what happened earlier. Getting to my feet, we quietly made our way into the woods a little ways from camp away from the others, and I couldn't help but glance behind me to make sure Fili and Kili weren't following. But they were snoring soundly so I dismissed the very thought from my mind. The moon was out tonight and there was a cool chill in the air, making me shiver. I was nervous about what Thorin would say, yet somewhat excited. I needed to know what was on his mind..

Thorin:

"You feeling alright... about before?" I asked hesitantly. I looked up into the moon. I always felt calmer and more in touch with everything at moonlight. Perhaps it was that I was always accustomed to the dark, being a dwarf living inside a mountain for most of my life. The dark is nothing dwarves fear, or at least I speak for myself in such a claim. There was a light breeze on the air. I closed my eyes, letting the breeze waft through my beard and hair, making my tunic rupple slightly. I opened them again and looked down at Bilbo as he began to reply.

Bilbo:

"Of.. Of course..." I spoke quietly, looking over at him. He was almost in the same position he was before on the night Balin told us of the battle Thorin had face with Azog.. His long black mane flew back a bit in the wind, and the moon made his eyes look so pale they looked silver instead of blue. A shiver ran down my spine and I sucked in a breath and looked away, pulling my coat closer to my body in an attempt to gain warmth.

Thorin:

I looked down at him when I heard him shiver. Catching him off guard, I wrapped an arm around his neck, turning him around, pressing his back against my front in an attempt to warm him. "Are you cold?" I asked, the left side of my face against his right, my arms crossing across his chest. I could feel his chest expanding and contracting inside my embrace. For such a being with little muscle, Biblo was thin yet had a well build form. He was something to hold.

Bilbo:

In an instant, instead of being in the cold against the wind, I was pressed against something.. large, warm, and firm. My heart was ramming against my chest wildy, and I couldn't believe what had just happened. Thorin nuzzled his cheek against mine, and the whiskers from his beard tickling me a bit. His hands were large and wide, and the warmth he gave off was immense. He was like a fire I could touch, and it felt amazing to feel such warmth. I could easily fall asleep from it, but I couldn't. I was awake from Thorin having his arms around me. Swallowing down the mixture of emotions boiling in my chest, I was able to finally speak. "N.. Not anymore..."

Thorin:

"Good." Bilbo was breathing faster now. Could it be that my touch had such an effect on him? It could, seeing as my heart was beating faster anytime that I touched him. "Speak it...if you feel it's true." I spoke softly, tightening my hold around Bilbo slightly, bringing my front further against his back. I wished simple motions like this can continue... and grow, with time. I felt like I was doing the greatest service, in simply loving him.

Bilbo:

His arms tightened around me ever so slightly, and my breath hitched a bit. Oh, Thorin.. What are you doing to me... You hated me not so long ago.. And now you are stealing kisses and holding me.. I was so confused, but I welcomed the affection anyway. I turned my head to look at him, I was almost stunned. The moon had really worked magic on his eyes.. they were a silver-like blue, and seemed to be glowing in the dark. Mine could never do such a thing, since they were a dark muddy brown as most hobbits had. But Thorin's eyes were something to behold. "What.. Do you mean.." I whispered.

Thorin:

"I mean this…" I leaned my head forward to gently place my lips against his again for a mere moment, letting mine pull warmly at his. His lips were a little cold, yet they were soft none-the-less. Pulling away slowly, I looked into his eyes. They were easing into a comfortable gaze, yet shone with a slight brilliance and sparkle. Softly, I muttered. "I love you, Bilbo Baggins." I blinked slowly as the expression sank in.

Bilbo:

"But.. I do not understand.." Suddenly I realized I was trembling. "Why me..? There are many others out there that are better than me.. Along with other things.." I whispered, my hands resting over his and gripping them firmly. I was so very confused... But why was my heart fluttering wildly and madly in my chest when I heard him say those words? My throat was dry and I wanted to say more, but I couldn't seem to find the right words to express what I was feeling.

Thorin:

"Why shouldn't I care for you in such a fashion?" I began. "You have shown great care for not only the dwarves, but for me. I have seen much brawn in my life, but never the heart such as you. It is something that has gripped me and will not cease in its hold. You have what I seek in another, Bilbo. Whether you return the feelings or not is nothing I will force upon you. I simply wanted you to know I more than respect you." I loosened my hold and let my hands fall, turning to walk around Bilbo back towards the others. I spoke my mind and that is all I wanted. "I will not force anything upon you, Hobbit, on my honor." I muttered as I began to walk away.

Bilbo:

Something felt like it was being ripped apart inside my chest, and I found myself running after him. I wrapped my arms around him as much as I could, burying my face between his shoulderblades. "But I _do _care for you, Thorin.. I do... I just.. I don't know if I love you yet.. I know I care for you deeply, and I never want to see harm come to you, but.. I'm not sure how my feelings are about you yet.." I breathed.

Thorin:

"Fair enough, Bilbo. Don't feel pressured. I merely wanted you to hear the words so you no longer wonder." I spoke with slight disappointment. I will not lie, I did feel an ache from his uncertainty. "I can't expect an Hobbit to love a Dwarf... it is against nature. Our race lines... They aren't the same. Goodnight, Bilbo." I muttered, standing still.

Bilbo:

"Thorin, please... You can't just do and say all of that and just dismiss me like nothings happened.." I whispered. I hated the broken sound in my voice, along with longing. What was this dwarf doing to me? It was times like this I wished I was back at home in the Shire.. sitting by the fire, next to my chair. But I'd made a promise to both the others and to Thorin that I would stick by them and help them reclaim their home. And when Thorin finally kissed me.. My chest had grown warm when he kissed me, and I loved when his arms were around me. Everything was so confusing.. it had all happened so fast...

Thorin:

"I love you, Bilbo. That much is true. I cannot ask you to love me back by force. You know now. Take the time you need to figure out your stance on this." I drifted my glance down to Bilbo's hand around me.

Bilbo:

"I have feelings for you, Thorin! I.. I just don't know what they are yet.." I whispered, a small feeling of panic forming in my chest. Would this ruin everything I've worked up so hard to build with Thorin? I was telling the truth.. I DID have feelings for Thorin. Ever since I had ran after them from the Shire and saw him on his pony, something blossomed in me. He had been so hard to gain even a little amount of approval from, but I had still respected and admired him. But was it love, too? I didn't know. And how was I_going _to know if he just dismissed me so easily and turned away? He was truly a strange dwarf..

Thorin:

"Bilbo, take the time you need. I do not wish to pressure you. Whenever you have made a decision, you can approach me. I think no differently of you now as before your uncertainty. If I were to remain here with you in this discussion, I would be tempted to try and convince you. You need to come to this decision on your own. You know my feelings and can have faith in them. Now you need to know where you stand." I placed my hand on his lower arms wrapped around my waist, just resting them there.

Bilbo:

Pulling away, I stared at his back. "You confuse me so.." My chest felt like it was slowly constricting inside, and I looked down at the ground. He wanted me to think, and think I would.. Running a hand through my curls, I released a heavy sigh and decided enough had happened tonight. "Goodnight, Thorin..." Wrapping my coat around myself tightly too keep the cold from blowing right through me, shivering as I turned and began to make my way back towards the camp.

Thorin:

I watched him head off, feeling like I hurt him, but I had to stand firm. He needed to be honest with himself. He cannot simply reflect my feelings back at me without them being true. I'll let him come to me when he has decided. I walked behind him to catch up, draping a heavy fur blanket I had over my shoulders, over his. I was warm enough. I walked by him, giving a warm smile and sat down to watch over the others.

Bilbo:

Blinking a few times from feeling the fur over my showers, I sighed from the warmth as I plopped down onto the ground near Balin and Dwalin. The blanket was warm from being on Thorin's shoulders. Before my eyes fell closed, I gazed over at Thorin. He sat near the fire, staring into the flames. His eyes had darkened now from being near the fire-light, and would occasionally glance over at the others before staring back into the fire. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Thorin:

Bilbo looked very peaceful in sleep, despite the emotional turmoil I knew was swirling inside his head. He looked almost attractive with his eyes closed and sleeping. I was aching that he didn't immediately return my feelings. It felt as if part of my heart was carved out with a jagged blade. I sighed, turning my gaze from him and looking out into the moonlit woods around the ring of light from the fire. My mind thought of things happening between him and I that made me wish I could bring myself to convince him to love back. However, the feeling in knowing the love might be a sham would tarnish the feeling. For now, I must sit back and hope his feelings emerge in time.

Bilbo:

I woke again sometime early in the morning due to hearing everyone up and about. Oh, why must we leave so early.. But then, the Orcs and the Goblins came to mind and I mentally slapped myself for asking that question. Someone gently shook my shoulder and I looked up to see pale grey eyes staring down at me. "Wake up, Bilbo. We shall be leaving in an hour." Blinking the sleep out of my eyes and stretched my sore limbs. I realized the fur was still on me. And it wasn't any normal blanket.. It was the fur cover Thorin had worn so many times over his tunik and battle armor. My ears began to burn a bit when I thought of the smile he had given me the night before, and I sighed a shook my head. You won't do, Mr. Baggins. Pulling it off me and bundling it in my arms, I looked around for Thorin so I could return it to him. But he was nowhere to be seen. Worry started to settle in my mind, so I looked over to Balin. "Excuse me, Balin, have you seen Thorin this morning?" Balin stroke his beard before looking up at me with a small shrug. "Can't say I have. Don't worry, lad. He'll be coming around when time to move out. But, he may be out scouting. I'm not sure." "Oh.. Thank you, Balin." I said, offering a small smile. Gripping the fur coat tightly in my arms, I began to follow the path that Thorin and I had used the night before to get away. I could hear a small stream nearby. Maybe Thorin had went there? Maybe I could try too- "Good morning, Mr. Boggins!" Groaning, I turned around to see Fili and Kili standing side by side, smiling at me innocently; but there was a mischief in their eyes that didn't make them seem so innocent. "How many times must I tell you, Kili, it's **Baggins!**Not Boggins!" Ignoring me completely, Fili strutted up to my side and draped an arm over my shoulder, smiling down at me widely. "So Bilbo, what were you and uncle talking about last night?" My eyes widened and my ears and cheeks began to burn. "It's none of your concern!" I sputtered. "But he _is _our uncle," Kili argued, "and we're curious. We saw you hugging him, and we were wondering if you two-" "_Ahem,_" a voice huffed. We all looked up to see Thorin standing in a small clearing ahead of us, and his gaze was fixed on his nephews. "Oh.." Fili breathed, releasing his arm from my shoulder and positioning himself beside Kili with a smile. "Good morning, uncle!"

Thorin:

"Good morning… now... you aren't tormenting Master Baggins, are you?" I spoke with a raised eyebrow, staring hard at the two troublemakers, arms crossing my chest. "I heard your questioning of him. We spoke and hugged again, yes. Is that so wrong? Is it so strange for one to be indebted to a Hobbit whom saves the life of a King? Master Baggins and I are quite the allies now. I am also secretly training him to fight so he can be of greater use to us. Now, both of you, scamper back to camp and get ready to depart. Now." I spoke sternly, having quite enough of my nephews meddling. "My apologies of them, Master Baggins. They can let themselves get ahead of themselves quite easily and their imagination is quite wild." I placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and walked past, attempting to act aloof. "Let us get going, Bilbo. We have a long journey ahead."

Bilbo:

Thorin began to walk off, and it took me a few times to actually realize how he looked. It almost looked like he had never been injured. He walked with his head held high and was dressed in his blue tunik along with being completely decked in all of his battle armor that he always wore. He looked like a warrior primed for a fight. And I would have completely believed it, had it not been for the slight wince of pain he gave every now and then. Blinking a few times at what just happened, I gave a small smile. He saved me from the brothers. It really did amaze me how he had such control of them, really-oh! His coat! "Thorin, wait!" I called, hurrying up along behind him. "This belongs to you," I said while holding out his large fur coat to him.

Thorin:

"Why don't you hold onto it, Bilbo. It's a finely crafted fur overcoat. Keep it as a gift for saving me. The nights are bound to get colder, you'll need it." I spoke giving a warm smile and nod of my head, turning back towards camp. Besides, should things turn for the better between us, I planned to make something more special than that overcoat.

Bilbo:

"But.. it's yours. Here, why don't you wear it durning the day, and I'll wear it durning the night. Does that sound okay?" I asked, glancing up at him. His eyes were their normal ice-blue color, and a small smirk seemed to play along his lips.

Thorin:

I gave a small smile down at him, blinking at him. Just something in his eyes made him lookcute, but not in a weak form; irresistable. "Fair enough, Bilbo. I'll warm it up for you during the day then." I gave a small wink while taking it from his hands and pulling it on. "Now, let us get some breakfast and head off. Here, I gathered these a second ago." I dropped a handful of berries into his hands, gave a warm nod and began walking back to camp.

Bilbo:

Oh, thank you," I said with a smile. They were blue-berries. They were thick, fat blue-berries that should have easily split open from the pressure of being so swollen. Smiling, I plopped one into my mouth and an explosion of flavor washed over my tongue. They were delicious! I kept tossing them into my mouth before finally deciding to save some for later, stuffing them inside my pocket. Thankfully, Dwalin and Bofur had been able to catch two or three rabbits using some small traps. They had skinned and gutted them, and cooked them nearly to a crisp. We all got our fair share of rabbit, and I was grateful for the berries and meat. Sometimes I missed have second breakfast, but going on adventures was a price to pay for that. My stomach wouldn't be full, but at least there would be something on my stomach.

Thorin:

"Alright, let's move out! We have to get moving before the Orcs regroup and get on our trail." I grouped up my stuff, seeing the rest of the Dwarves still stuffing their faces. "I'm going to scout ahead further. I got an odd feeling on scout earlier. I'll be back." I grasped Orcrist and headed back out. Seems Bilbo was in better spirits this morning, and my fur overcoat had a slight scent from his night with it. It was a simple musk scent that was better than most of any Dwarven musks I have smelled. It was almost refreshing. I was letting my mind wander as I scouted further when a whine brought me back to focus. It sounded injured. I headed towards the noise. It sounded like a warg. And a warg it was. I recognized the fur of this one. It was the warg of Azog's right hand, the one who attempted to cut off my head! It must have been injured during the fight and fled before finally falling victim to his wounds here. I felt immense rage from seeing this ugly mutt in my presence. Then I thought of Bilbo. I immediately had an idea. I drew Orcrist and approached the warg. Its leg was mangled and had a jagged gash on its leg. Blood also covered half of its face. The torso was unharmed. Excellent. Standing above its head, I tore into the brain with Orcrist and finally made it stop breathing, despite its snarling and growls in defiance. Quickly, yet craftily, I carved the hide from this large warg. Rolling it up and attaching it to my sword holster, I headed back to camp. "Let's get going! I called when I got back to camp, seeing the last few scraps of food being gobbled up and standing around ready to move. At once, everything was done and we headed out. Gandalf as usual was walking at the head beside me. I looked back occasionally to see where Bilbo was. He looked focused on something that wasn't the journey and I knew what exactly it was.

Bilbo:

I wasn't going to deny I worried a bit when he wondered off ahead. He was still injured, and shouldn't take it so hard. But he was a king. And from seeing all the scars on his torso, things like this had happened before. Gandalf walked in the front with Thorin, and sometimes I would catch them having small conversations. As for me I simply stayed near the back and talked with Bofur. He was very interesting to be around, and I enjoyed his company. He had many stories, and sometimes I couldn't help but laugh. When I glanced up at Thorin I caught him staring back at me, and I casually looked away to hide the blush that was threatening to form on my lips. Fili and Kili kept stealing stares and looks between Thorin and I, and when I wasn't looking I'd hear small chuckles or giggles between them. My heart fluttered at the thought of Thorin looking at me.. How long had he been doing that? What was he thinking? And what were he and Gandalf talking about? I was curious, but that was Thorin's business and I had but my own. Suddenly, the image from the other night filled my mind.. when he held me.. He had been so warm... His arms had felt like strong iron bars, yet they were so gentle and tender... Bilbo Baggins, what have you gotten yourself into?

Thorin:

Bilbo then began to loosen up, talking with others and looking around. Either he took a break from thinking or he had come to a decision. An hour before dark, we approached a small abandoned encampment, entering cautiously. It was worn down and clearly uninhabited for a while. The river was wide and deep. "Gandalf, we are heading along this river, aren't we?" Gandalf replied with a simple. "Indeed, we are. Why do you ask?" I looked around the village and counted the number of barrels scattered across the camp. "Because we are going to float down the river instead of travel…" I mumbled to Gandalf. "Everyone! Get a barrel, bash out an end. Get it to the river. We're floating down the river!" I spoke, getting weird looks from everyone. I did as I said, giving something to follow. I assisted Bilbo is removing an end of his and getting him into the water. Once everyone else was prepared, I got into my own barrel and began leading the way, shouting to Gandalf. "How far until we need to get out?" Gandalf took a second to think. "A few miles, before the waterfall." I had forgotten to ask about hazards. "Waterfall? What about rapids?" I shouted back. "Yes, a rather tall waterfall lies after some fast moving rapids. Quite fun to ride though." Gandalf spoke with that normal joking grin. "Perhaps for a magician… We'll need to disembark ahead of the rapids." I shouted the information to all other 13 Dwarves and Bilbo. I hope I didn't just lead us into our own downfall. Literally.


	3. Seductive Seclusion

**Ohmehgershguiz! Thanks so much for the faves! We hope you'll enjoy this.. rather entertaining chapter ;) PLEASE review!**

* * *

Bilbo:

My heart sped up a bit at the sight of the water. Why must we go down the river? Surely Thorin didn't seriously think we wouldn't all drown! What if one of the barrels suddenly tipped, and we were held under the water and our heads were hit against one of the rocks? It felt like all of the contents in my stomach wanted to suddenly come up my throat. Someone gripped my shoulder and I jumped, turning around to look up at Dwalin. "Are ye' alright, lad? You seem a bit pale," he laughed. "I'm.. I'm just fine," I said quietly, staring at my barrel. "If you say so. Fili, Kili! Get over 'ere an' help Bilbo into this barrel." Without complaint, they boys happily strutted over to me. They both smiled at and I began to protest but they gripped my arms and pulled me towards one of the barrels in the water. One moment I was on land, the next I was in a floating barrel. "I really don't believe this is a good idea! Why not walk along the shoreline?" Kili laughed at my comment. "Because this is much more fun!" Fun, he says. We'll see fun when he's soaking wet. Gripping the sides, I was very tempted to crawl out and back onto land before it was too late.

Thorin:

We floated further down the river, with little occurrence. A few came close to tipping, but with a joking smile, the righted themselves. "Gandalf, how much further?" I called to him, whom has now drifted a ways from me. "We should start heading for the opposite shore and get out… We'll hit the rapids soon." He didn't need to tell me twice. Last thing I wanted was someone drowning in the white water or worse; going over the falls beyond those rapids. "Head over to the shore now! Come on, boys! Paddle!" I no sooner shouted the command when the rushing of water flowed to my ears. "The rapids are ahead, boys!" I turned my head to see where everyone was. My heart sank when I noticed Bilbo being a far distance from the others, nearly ¾ of the river width away from where he needed to be. He wasn't going to make it out of the range of the rapids! "Bilbo! Paddle. COME ON!" I shouted, attempting to raise some strength in him. He tried with all his might, but his height came at a disadvantage. He couldn't reach his arms out enough to push enough water to move. "Bilbo, get out and swim!" I shouted. "I can't swim!" he called back, which dropped my heart in to my stomach then back into my throat. I was not going to lose him. Not like this… "Gandalf! Watch the others! They are in your hands if I don't make it back! I've got to get him." I spoke, turning and beginning to push myself out of the barrel. "Thorin, we'll send someone else after him!" I turned back to Gandalf with ferocity. "He saved MY life! Now I have to save his!" Without another word, I dove out of the barrel and began swimming towards Bilbo's barrel. "Bilbo, get out of the barrel, we'll swim to shore." I called, pulling the barrel sideways, attempting to pull him out. The rapids were fast approaching. Holding Bilbo around his waist with one arm, I paddled both of us with the other. I wasn't enough. The rapid grabbed us and didn't let go. But I didn't let go of Bilbo. I knew what was coming; the waterfall.

Bilbo:

The water was cold, and my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to implode. It was a struggle for me to even keep my head above water, even with Thorin's arm around my waist. And by the look on his face, he was straining to keep our heads above water. From wearing all of that thick heavy clothing and armor, I was surprised he was still up. I tried using my arms to help us, but I kept sinking no matter what I did. My head went under for a second and when I came up I was gasping. The rapids were just a few feet away. We couldn't make it. Even if we did make it past the rapids by some miracle, we would lose our lives to the waterfall ahead. I could hear the dwarves screaming for Thorin, saying they would save us. I was able to see a few of them making it to shore and scrambling out of their barrels to run after us. The sound of fast rushing water filled my ears and it felt like I was almost being ripped from Thorin. "Thorin!" Suddenly we were pulled away by the strength of the water, and under the dark water I sank. I hit something hard and the dipped and sank sharply, then came floating back up. My head broke the surface for a second and gasped for air - oh, deliciously sweet air! - before being pulled back under. This time I was shot down quickly two times, and because of the way I was being pulled and twisted, I wasn't able to figure out which way was up and which was down. My lungs ached for air, and just before I was about to black out, my feet grazed a boulder and I pushed my head back towards the surface. Water pushed against me and almost pulled me back down, but I kept my head up. "Bilbo!" Thorin was trying frantically to swim his way over to me, but the water kept us apart. "Thor-" I was pulled under again.. and this time, I went down, down, down... And when I hit bottom, I hit the bottom so hard that I lost all my air and every part of me exploded in pain.. This was the end for Bilbo Baggins...

Thorin:

"I'm not go-" I shouted as I was pulled under. Ever since I was a kid, I knew how to swim. It was something I came across on the battlefield, and it became a source of cover when fleeing or doing recon. The flows were easier to fight underwater than above. I let myself be pulled under with a deep breath, opening my eyes. I could see Bilbo flowing lifelessly against the bottom, slowly floating to the surface. I kicked off my fur jacket to save some weight and made my way to him, grasping him around the stomach and forcing us back up. I coughed out a mouthfall of water myself before slinging him over my shoulder. He wasn't moving. I slammed my hand against his back, hearing some coughing. It must have helped. I heard him mumble something. "Hold on, Bilbo." I turned my back to the coming waterfall, closed my eyes and waited for the fall, tightening my hands around Bilbo as to not lose him again. I opened my eyes to see the Dwarves lining the river, giving shouts of encouragement. No matter how much encouragement they gave, they knew it as I did. We were going over. I held Bilbo tight as I looked over at them with a weak and soulless gaze.

There we fell, off the edge of the world, it seemed. I suddenly felt weightless, still holding Bilbo tight. I was falling back first, and intended to continue falling that way. I didn't know how high we were, but we fell for a good 3 or 4 seconds, it felt like an eternity for me, before splashing down into the water. The water rushed into my ears and deafened everything. I let my eyes close and let myself go limp. It took me several minutes of bobbing before realizing I was breathing. I burst my eyes open and gasped in a deep breath. My arms were still around Bilbo. I lifted him onto my shoulder and got to my feet on the sandy shore. I placed Bilbo down. "Bilbo?" I asked. "Bilbo?!" I shouted louder. I placed my ear to his chest. Nothing. I began to breathe faster and my heart pace spiked. "I am not going to lose you! Not without knowing!" I placed my hand on Bilbo's chest and forced down in quick bursts. I then opened Bilbo's mouth and breathed in a deep breath, seeing his chest rise slightly. Giving a few more bursts of force, then another breath, Bilbo suddenly jumped to life and coughed out a large mouthful of water. I looked up into the sky, thanking a mighty being for sparing us. "Bilbo, are you alright? Nothing broken?" I looked over Bilbo at a distance very attentively. I noticed a few bruises starting to form, but I knew nothing of his bones.

Bilbo:

Everything seemed so distant... and I felt so cold... But then something was pounding hard onto my chest, and I could hear Thorin almost screaming my name. Soon, feeling came back into my limbs and I realized that Thorin was the one beating against my chest. My eyes flew open and a mouthful of water rushed out of my mouth. I could hardly breathe due to coughing, but it finally stopped and I gasped for air. Never in all of my life was I ever so happy to breathe in air. Clutching at my chest, I looked up at Thorin with his eyes full of worry. "Bilbo, are you alright? Nothing broken?" he asked quietly. "I'm.. fine. And... n-no.." I whispered as my body began to tremble. Thorin and I were utterly soaked from head to toe, and now we were stranded from the others. My mind was amazed at how we survived the fall.. But.. I did die. Only Thorin brought me back. "Thank you..."

Thorin: "Thank the heavens. And You don't need to thank me, Bilbo. It was the only thing I could do." I looked around. I didn't see the cliff or waterfall anywhere. We were in a deep canyon, the water carved this out ages ago. "Well, we're lost… I have no idea where we are. And I bet the others don't either." I spoke solemnly. I could see some fish swimming the river, so at least we had food and water. "Shelter. We need to get out to a place we can attempt to make a fire with the twigs on shore here. Stay here. I'll gather some wood and attempt to make a spear for the fish. You just rest." I spoke, getting to my feet and shedding off my armored tunic, spreading it over a rock to try and dry. "Do the same to your clothes if you feel cold." I began walking downstream, gathering a large armful of small twigs, branched and an occasional log that managed to get to shore. It was pretty damp, so it would take a while to get dry enough to burn, but it would do." I returned to Bilbo and gave a small smile. At least we were alone together. I actually liked that part of all this.

Bilbo:

"It's fine," I replied. My eyes were trained on Thorin the whole entire time. He had taken off his armor and tunic, and he was still fairly wet. The sun was setting a bit, and the small bit of light rays would catch the small water droplets on his skin; making it seem like he was covered in golden colored diamonds. His wet hair clung to his shoulders and face, and small droplets occasionally fell from his beard. Despite our situation, Thorin seemed to be in a lighter mood and would sometimes even shoot me a small smile. Eventually, my clothes were making me cold and I thought about taking them off. I wanted to, but.. Oh, he wouldn't. You're just overthinking things, Bilbo! With a small sigh, I pulled off my small coat and then my shirt, setting them on some rocks to dry. I felt so exposed... I had never taken off my clothes around the other dwarves unless I was alone by a stream to wash off some mud or dirt. Rubbing my arms, I sighed and got to my feet, stretching a bit as I went over by the water and stared down into it. The water here was crystal clear, and I could see small fish swimming around the bottom.

Thorin:

I appeared back where Bilbo stayed, and my heart hitched and skipped a beat. I didn't think he'd actually remove his shirt. He always seemed shy. Taking a deep breath in attempting to keep down my raised heart rate, I piled the wood up. There was water beaded on his skin, making small sparkles, and his pants were still wet, making them cling to his skin, showing me what his form was more clearly. Somehow it was incredibly addicting, just as he was addicting to me. Bilbo seemed to be interested in the water. I walked up behind him, looking over his shoulder before crouching down behind him, sliding my hands under his arms and letting my hands rest on his chest softly. "You feel cold…" I muttered, as my head was over his shoulder. I didn't know why I felt compelled to touch him like this… but something in me just wanted to, and it would not be tossed aside and ignored.

Bilbo:

I froze when he touched me.. His chest was pressed against my back, and his hands rested on my chest. Swallowing down the shudder that threatened to run down my spine, I sighed and closed my eyes. "Well.. wh-when you've been in freezing cold water for a long time.. that happens sometimes.. " I said quietly. My breath hitched a bit when I felt his lips graze against my neck, and my heart began to do flips inside my chest.

Thorin:

"Here, let us get inside and let me warm you." I picked Bilbo up and carried him into a small cave I found when I was gathering wood. I placed him on his feet and told him to wait a second. The ground was sandy with few rocks underneath. I took out the warg pelt I gathered earlier and spread it out. To my amazement, I wrapped it so tightly to carry, the skin portion of the pelt kept most of the water off of the fur portion, making it soft to lay on. Spreading it out, I grasped Bilbo, carrying him and laying him against me as I placed my back against the wall of the cave. I draped my hands to run over his chest, trying to rub some head back into him. "Feeling any warmer?" I asked softly , letting my hands press and massage his flat upper chest.

Bilbo:

My cheeks burned when he pulled me up into his arms, and I told him I could walk but the dwarven king just _insisted _that I be carried. He had a large fur pelt to my amazement, and placed me down as he settled it around on the ground. Then he pulled me back down against him, and his face in the back of my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, and his large, warm hands began to run up and down on my chest. My eyes fluttered a bit at feeling such warmth and I released a small sigh. What came over him to become so lovey, I didn't know.. "Y. Yes... Thank you, Thorin.."

Thorin:

"You're welcome, Bilbo. Are you sure you aren't hurt? Any bad bruises? Anything?" I asked. I was very concerned that when slamming around the rapids, he was hurt somewhere. I'm amazed he hasn't brought up anything yet. We went over a waterfall… it's amazing we are still alive, let alone having few injuries. His back was soft against my chest. Cool but soft and smooth. I could smell him clearly now. It was a very nice aroma. Subtle and clean. I loved it. "So… do you want to talk about… us?" I brought up the subject lightly. I didn't want to force him, but not knowing was killing me. Resisting my urge to treat him as any lover should is becoming harder and harder to resist, now that we are alone. I wanted to kiss him deeper than before and just caress his soul; his blessed soul that saved mine from the jaws of death.

Bilbo:

"I... Maybe..." I whispered, moving to lay on my back and stare up at him. His eyes were their normal ice-blue color, with flecks of midnight blue. His breath was on my face and my breathing began to pick up as I realized just exactly how close we were. And from being so close like this, I was able to take in more detail than I had the night before... There was scars all over him neck down. There were his new wounds he had recieved from Azog's warg, and ones he previously had from older battles. A few were think and didn't seem to be that much of a deal.. others were large and thick, looking jagged. I winced. There was so telling how much pain he had experienced in the past, and my heart ached for him a bit. I had the urge to trace one, but I held back. Then I found myself muttering. "I'm sorry.."

Thorin:

"Sorry… for what exactly?" I asked, bracing for the worst. This could be a major let down that would crush my heart, but it needs to be said if that is the case. I'd let the wound scar over, as everything always would with time, but it may be the deepest gash I ever receive. I dropped my eyes and looked around without moving my head slowly. My eyes kept glancing back at him. At this angel, he looked so… handsome to me. I never thought I would sway to a Hobbit instead of a Dwarf. I actually never imagined myself caring for anyone else like him. I always imagined myself being the lone wolf. I would be the hardened warrior that never let the emotions that commonly make a soul weak to seep into me. I just didn't know how I felt. Nervous, sick, broken, cold, upset, sad… A mixture of all the emotions that make a soul weak. I wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. I just wanted to know if he loved me back. If he didn't, I wish he'd just cut the splinter from my skin, instead of letting it fester.

Bilbo:

"Your scars," I whispered, "the pain you must have felt, the things you've seen and heard..." My eyes wandered up to his. He had a strange expression on his face, and his eyes were seemed to fill with sadness. Had it been something I had said to upset him? Did he think.. It made sense now. I immediately slapped myself mentally, and tried to think of a way I could show him I wasn't saying sorry about _that. _Because I wasn't sorry for what happened between us. Sucking in a deep breath, I leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek before pulling away; turning my head and looking away as my face and ears burned.

Thorin:

"Your scars," he whispered, "the pain you must have felt, the things you've seen and heard..." I looked at him with a look of confusion and relief. Then he went to move. I assumed he was going to get off of me. Then I felt his lips touch my cheek softly in a kiss. I looked at him with more shock than before, feeling some heat flood to where his lips were a moment ago. I was confused. I was bracing for the worst, already letting myself feel sadness, and then he does that. I am not complaining, but I was still unsure of how everything stood. I looked down and to the side, trying to hide the wild beating in my chest. "What… did you mean with that?" I asked. Was it a pity kiss or one of continuing uncertainty?

Bilbo:

I bit my lip for a second and looked back up at him with a shaky breath. He needed an answer.. and I knew he wouldn't wait for one forever. Thorin was as patient as the mountains, but even the mountains rumble when the earth shakes. "Something is there for you... something strong, Thorin.. but what it is, I'm not for sure yet... but I want to be around you, and my heart gets small flutters when you hold me..." Was that the right thing to say? I wasn't exactly well-taught in the art of courting someone…especially a future king for the line of Durin.

Thorin:

"Flutters? I see..." I gripped my own chest as mine fluttered all the same, looking away still. There was something there...If it made his heart flutter like mine, I know it had to be love that was there. "Have you ever... loved someone before, Bilbo?" I asked cautiously. I felt some relief but still doubt that what he feels is the same thing I feel.

Bilbo:

"Yes.." I whispered, staring up at him. I was completely aware of his eyes roaming over my face. "... You..."

Thorin:

I felt like my chest just turned inside out, my inner most bits breathing fresh air for the first time, but I was still a little confused. I looked down at him with a soft look, I still had a confused gaze however. "…. But you just said…" I blinked a few times in confusion at what had just happened.

Bilbo:

This was a mistake. I shouldn't have said anything.. I knew _exactly _what my feelings were, I just didn't want to admit them. Oh, why must I always mess up everything in my life! Lowering my gaze and turning to the side, I hide my face and just wished I'd never even said a word. I have probably just ruined everything. He was quiet and didn't say a word, and this only made the tightening in my chest grow worse.

Thorin:

After a long moment of silence, that I hoped would result in a discovery inside Bilbo that he'd pass on to me, but it never came. "I'm just confused, Bilbo... What is it you feel? Love or not? Just tell me... please." I spoke feeling a mix of confusion and pain, looking down and to the side. I felt more confused than anything right now. I wondered before, but now I was confused about everything between us. I loved him so deeply, that without even sinking a blade into my chest, I could feel a searing heat. Tingling with some ache. My mind swirled as my heart tried to calm it down, but was struck in crossfire.

Bilbo:

"I _do _love you, Thorin Oakenshield... I just don't want things to be ruined between us... and you're to be a king! I'm just a hobbit! What would people say, if we were to survive this wild and crazy adventure?" I spoke, feeling a few tears brim in my eyes. How silly of me to be acting as any such... Like a silly girl! My father would scold me if he saw me acting as such at this very moment. "I want you... I want more of your kisses, but even your company... and Gandalf... would they even approve..." I whispered quietly, lying still against Thorin's chest.

Thorin:

"Bilbo..." I looked at him with a concernful, honest look, taking one of his hands in mine. "I love you. If I am to be a king, you will be right there beside me. If the world disagrees, there will always be one person on your side, and that is me. Just as I can have confidence you'll be on my side. I'd rather give up the crown and royalty to keep you at my side, Bilbo. It means nothing to me compared to you. In my eyes, YOU are the king and I, the one to please you. Just please, don't be afraid or intimidated, for it means nothing." I spoke, looking deeply into his eyes and could feel myself falling into them.

Bilbo:

"Alright.." I whispered, holding myself. I just sat there, letting his words sink in. Feeling his hands run up and down my arms comforted me, and then I felt his lips on my cheek. A small sigh escaped my lips and I shuddered.

Thorin:

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" I asked trying to make everything about this moment tone down and relax. I couldn't get over how soft he was, how smooth every bit of his skin was. Even the bruised areas and cuts and scrapes seemed like soft landmarks across his body. I swallowed a thick gulp of my emotions, attempting to resist what my mind and will wanted me to do. I let my hands continue to run lightly over his skin, warming each bit of cold skin over his chest and arms. I wanted to expand the range of my hands and touch everywhere... touch his soul and warm it too...

Bilbo:

Turning my head to look up at him, I dared myself to stare into those blue eyes. His face was relaxed, but there were so many expressions hidden under that mask. "I don't believe I would be able to sleep at the moment even if I could.." I whispered. And it was true. With his hands running up and down my arms, it would be impossible. His hands were so warm and firm, yet to gentle when they touched over my skin. They were rough and hardened from seeing many battles and who knows what else, but it felt nice none the less.

Thorin:

"Then... what will we do? Just sit here? I mean... everything is so up in the air right now..." I closed my eyes, resisting as hard as I could to not jump to conclusions at his response. Did he want to just sit here... or more? I exhaled a heavy sigh in concentration on his body and not what I wanted to do to that body. I let my hands fall and rest on his stomach lightly. "I guess we'll just sit here then?" I whispered softly.

Bilbo:

His hands were on my stomach, and one of them traveled a bit lower on my abdomen and I gave a small gasp and my hips went up a bit before falling back down. My cheeks and ears began to burn badly when I realized what just happened, and I looked away and hoped Thorin wouldn't think nothing of it. Thorin's hands froze and my heart began to speed up drastically. He _did _realize what happened. Swallowing hard, I tried to make the blushing stop, but the heat on my face wouldn't go away.

Thorin:

Feeling his hips raise in want and acceptance of my hand, I swallowed before speaking. "Bilbo... there's no ideas you want us to do since you can't sleep?" I asked in a low voice, almost seductive, but not pushing to hard by making a large attempt at that. I brought my lips to his ear, feeling the above average warmth of his skin. He was blushing something terrible. "I do love you, Bilbo... I'd do anything you ask of me...We're alone... in the dark... on a nice soft fur...There's nothing..." I lowered my hand on his abdomen, letting it rest mere inches above the slope downward between his legs. I gave a long breath against his neck. "...you want me to do?" I whispered softly, hoping I wasn't pushing too hard. I wanted to pleasure him, reward him for risking his life for mine. I wouldn't force it if he didn't want to go through with this...

Bilbo:

"Thorin.." I breathed in a shakey voice. His lips were at my ear, and they lowered just a bit and hovered over my neck. My hips would fidget every now and then when I felt his fingers twitch, and my breathing was picking. There was a certain fire growing down below, and my breathing was picking up ever so slightly. It was like he had casted some sort of spell over me, and I was aching to pull him closer to me.

Thorin:

"Yes?..." I replied, letting my hand slide a little further lower, my smallest finger nudging against a bulge beneath his pants. I breathed against his neck once more. "There's nothing you... are feeling... that you want me to... help you with? I won't do anything unless you ask for it and you really want me to." I spoke softly against his neck, my lips barely touching the skin. Even my lips felt tingles upon touching his skin. It's like he was a harmless drug that made my skin go numb on contact. A warm, numbing sensation that I could easily grow addicted to.

Bilbo:

My lips and throat grew dry, and a sudden ache was in my chest. I moved my head to press my forehead to his. Our lips were mere inches away, and his breath was rolling over my face and mouth. What happened here.. we were just laying against one another and now this was happening. The front of my breeches were beginning to feel a little tight, and one of my hands gripped his arm firmly as if to somehow make me believe he was actually here and this was happening. His touch was magnetic and sent shivers down my spine, and a small whimper passed through my lips.

Thorin:

I took his motion of bringing our heads together as a sign that he couldn't say it, but wanted it. His whine shortly after made me feel more assured. In an instant, I took my second hand and pressed it against the back of his head, as I tilt mine, making our lips come together firmly. I stared into his eyes as I let my lips slide against him slowly, letting the friction make my lips tingle further, my heart beating wildly, as if I was fighting something. I was fighting something. Fighting powerful urges to make a kiss the most harmless thing we'd do here tonight. Our lips just felt perfectly together. Mine were warm while his were soft. I wasted to taste him further. I wanted to force the first bit of me into him, but wanted to let the moment drag out. I wanted feeling to emerge to make Bilbo's resistance fail or he should ask it of me. I slid my hand on his abdomen to rest over the bulge slowly growing in his pants. I wanted this moment to be perfect for him. I wanted him to feel thing he never dreamed in feeling, or have never felt before, and would never forget.

Bilbo:

Suddenly, his lips were melted against mine. They were so warm and I felt myself just want to be lost in the love I was feeling blooming in my chest. A small whimper escaped from my throat when I felt his palm pressing down against my member beneath my breeches, and I found myself lifting my hips into his hand a bit. As our lips pulled at each other, I'd the small bite of his teeth and something.. warm and wet... his tongue. This made me shudder and I felt my own tongue become extremely restless in my mouth, and I wanted him closer... _deeper. _I literally had no control over my own body.. it was as if when he touched me, he had complete control over me. My hands fly up and slid deep into his hair, pulling him down deeper into the kiss as our lips grinded together.

Thorin:

My eyes widened at the sudden courage that bloomed in Bilbo. He pulled me closer. That was it. He wanted this, and more. I let my hand over the bulge squeeze just a bit, give small pulses of harder squeezing while my lips parted and my tongue ventured past his. First, my tongue touched his teeth; smooth and softly rounded. Then, my tongue hovered inside the warm, moist air inside his mouth. At last, my tongue touched his. Something came over me and my tongue shot forward and began running alongside his. I could finally taste him. He was sweet, yet savory. I could still taste the very faint flavor of blueberries from this morning, miraculously. This was what Bilbo tasted like... and it was a flavor I would never get enough of.

Bilbo:

My heart stopped for a moment when I felt his tongue on mine. It was warm and soft, and ran around mine frantically. It was so strange at first.. but as I began to reply, it felt so natural to kiss like this. He was so gentle.. But I was going crazy from his touches. His hand kept squeezing over my member, and my breeches were becoming almost unbearably tight which made me whimper. My fingers were curled and tangled in his hair, but I freed one and slowly began to slide it down his chest. I froze when I reached his abdomen; wondering if I should go there. But he was touching me, so... surely he would be okay with it, wouldn't he? I slide my hand down further just barely in asking.

Thorin:

He was getting braver. I'm glad he was. I pulled my lips away from his just slightly. "Go ahead, Bilbo…May I…?" I questioned as my hand slid up to the waistband of his pants, letting the fingers just barely peek over the top. "Or would you rather…" I trailed off, letting my hands freeze, just letting my eyes stare into his, getting lost in the thumping in my chest and the raw heat exploding throughout my body. I was restless, yet relaxed.

Bilbo:

"Would I..?" I whispered in a shudder, my hand resting over the small bulge that was beginning to form. My whole body was on fire and there was intense heat growing in my member.. This was all so strange.. I had never felt anything like this.. I had never really touched myself before. Was this what it felt like? Intense heat and longing? My mind wondered to what Thorin was thinking and feeling..

Thorin:

"Do you... want me... to...?" I asked softly, letting my fingers pull down on his waistband beginning to slide his pants down a few inches before stopping. "Or would you like to... do that yourself...?" I asked softly, pressing my forehead to his. I could feel tightening down below of myself and intense warmth flowing down every limb. My heart kept beating faster as my mind kept sneaking off to what could happen here tonight. I wanted it so long as he did...

Bilbo:

Slowly and shyly, without saying a word, I linked my arms around his shoulders and buried my face into his neck as I lifted my hips for him. I was surprised by myself at what I was asking from him, and this was very unlike me. But I wanted him.. in every way possible. Moving my head, I placed my lips onto his throat and I warmly kissed over his jugular. Thorin's skin was warm and slick, and I could detect a slight taste of salt. He tasted so delicious.. I wondered... what other parts of him tasted this good?

Thorin:

I didn't say a word in reply. I knew what he wanted, and I would be happy to give it to him. I pulled his pants and shorts down to his knees, letting his member spring upward after the pants slid over it. He was fairly hard with just the kiss. Softly, I let one hand take him in my hand, slowly beginning to slide back and forth; pumping him gently. He began to whimper and moan softly against my neck, his hips fidgeting every few pumps. For a Hobbit, he was a good size. No wonder that he felt tight inside his pants when he got raised and a little hard. I could only imagine the feelings flooding through him right now. I was going to bring us together as close as possible. Taking my free hand, I moved Bilbo to straddle himself across my knees, raising myself to sit up a bit, letting Bilbo continue to rest against me. My other hand still pumped him, as my second hand joined the first, sliding down between his legs, lightly stroking the hanging remainder. My heart was beating wildly. I was at last getting this experience of him. This was going to seal us together, against all odds and opinions. We were going to let this love bloom, hidden or not.

Bilbo:

My jaw went slack, and my hips had the urge to thrust into his hands, but I held myself back. The roughness and warmth of his hand wrapped around me nearly drove me insane, and I felt pressure beginning to build up inside me. My fingers began to dig themselves into his shoulders as I breathed heavily onto his neck. I wanted to kiss him, and show him how much I was loved him.. and show him how much I loved what I was feeling... But I didn't want to move. His hands were making something happen to me. Everything was feeling tight and building up inside, and it made me slightly nervous.. "Thorin," I gasped.

Thorin:

"Yes, Bilbo?" I slowed my pumping, not knowing if his comment would be telling me to stop. It felt as if he was growing inside my hand. He was growing harder with each pump. My second hand lightly fondled what hung below, gently allowing my fingers to squeeze and lightly hold it in my hand. I loved him; I wanted to pleasure him. But most of all, I wanted to please him. And if he was not ready for this tonight, then I could wait. But I wanted nothing more than to seal us together with this intimacy going as far as possible. Even his member felt soft and slick. My chest was tight. The small sounds he made against my neck were making me begin to feel tight, despite Bilbo's touches ceasing. Bilbo's skin began to feel slick everywhere. A small layer of perspiration began to seep from his skin, making him glimmer in the limited light. It made a small shiver run up my spine that I hid behind the pumping actions. I never felt attraction like this before. Having him in my hand felt as natural as holding a sword. It was just something my hand felt so accustomed to, despite it being a first for me.

Bilbo:

"I.. There's something... I can't... I don't know what it is," I whimpered. I couldn't hold it any longer. My hips began to frantically move on their own into his hand, the pressure in my member greatly increasing. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. Everything was happening on it's own. My chest was plastered against Thorins, and my breathing was becoming very irregular. Thorin tightened his grip on me down below and I whimpered. "Something.. is.." My face winced as I felt pure pleasure running through my body, and I wanted more from him. But I was so nervous to ask to go that far... and I was curious, yet slightly fearful of what lay hidden under his breeches.

Thorin:

"Do you want to go... as far as possible?" I asked, placing my second hand against one of the cheeks of his backside, squeezing lightly while rubbing in circles. I sat up, pushing him to sit more upright. "Are you afraid, Bilbo? It's okay to be. I am too... but... I want to..." I began softly, my hand stopped pumping him so he can clearly think about my question. "If you want to..."

Bilbo:

The question hung in the air for a few moments.. I wanted him so badly. So very, very badly. But I mentally chuckled to myself.. I, a Hobbit of the Shire, was now a lover of the future king and ruler of Erebor. How things quickly escalate. "Yes," I breathed, feeling my member begin to throb and ache, causing me to whimper. I wanted him to keep pumping me.. it felt so amazing when he did. Lifting my head, I pressed my forehead to his and stared into those beautiful ice-blue eyes of his. "Yes..."

Thorin:

My heart felt like it stopped beating for a long moment. I wanted him, and was ready to pleasure him. "Okay." Was all I replied with. I leaned towards him, forcing his bare body to lay on his back against the fur flooring. I hovered above him. I reached down and slowly removed my own pants and underwear, uncovering slowly as to not move too fast. I saw Bilbo's eyes just stare at me for a long moment, as I let him take in anything he wanted to see about me. Only fair, since I paid a lot of attention to his body through all this. "Ready, my Bilbo." I spoke softly, leaning over him, placing my hands on his knees, gripping them, but not moving them. I stared into his eyes, eye had essence of fear, want and love. He was such an irresistible Hobbit. I'd have loved no one less. I'm a humble man, and my interests are the same.

Bilbo:

My heart almost imploded when I saw Thorin reveal himself to me. He was.. much larger than I had thought he was. But then, he was a future king, coming down from a long line of royal blood. Of course he'd be well endowed. But I was nervous.. he was not only long, but very wide.. How would he fit inside? There seemed no way he would fit.. My member twitched at the thought of him being inside, buried all the way down to the hilt. My cheeks and ears began to burn, and the cold air breathed against my skin; making me shiver. The sight of him was really something to behold.. I had never seen another naked before, so to see _Thorin Oakenshield _like this, was...

Thorin:

I could read his mind with one look. He was scared of how this was going to feel. I knew I wasn't terribly small, and accepted that. I'll make it feel better for him. "Don't be afraid, Bilbo. I'll do my best to make this feel good." I walked to where our packs were and took out a small bottle. "This is some relaxant lotion for sore and stiff muscles. It warms the skin, loosening the muscles and making the skin very easily pliable. You'll be just fine with this. Here we go, Bilbo." I spoke, pouring about half the bottle onto two fingers on my right hand. Using the other hand to spread Bilbo's legs, I coated the area around his hole thoroughly and massaged it into the skin. Even here, he was very soft and flawless. "Here's just a warm up, Bilbo. Bear with me." I coated my fingers a little more with the lotion and slid two fingers slowly inside, the whole finger. Bilbo cried out a bit, but he'd feel okay in a minute. I twisted my fingers and made sure he as well coated. He'd be able to stretch easier now. "You'll be okay through this. Trust me." I spoke, getting myself back to hovering over Bilbo. "If I begin to hurt you badly, Just tell me and I'll stop." I spoke, grasping his knees and spreading his legs. "Ready?" I leaned forward, bringing my lips close to Bilbo's. He wrapped his arms around my neck, signaling that he was ready. I used one hand to line myself up before sliding the arms under his back. "I love you, Bilbo." I spoke, pressing my lips to his tightly, forcing my tongue past his lips before thrusting my hips forward slowly and into him. The lotion contacted my member, giving a warm relaxing sensation. I slid forward slowly, waiting for signs of pain from Bilbo. He was tight which felt very nice to me. It would only feel exhilarating if it wasn't hurting him. I waited for a cry of pain, a begging to stop, something indicating pain.

Bilbo:

Pain shot through me, and my fingers clawed in desperation at his back as I gasped into his mouth. His tongue moved around mine slowly and lovingly as if to try and help calm me down, but the pain was horrible. His member stretched me, and this made me whimper in slight pain. I could feel him throbbing and twitching inside me. He was so.. hot, and hard... While it felt amazing to be filled, it hurt like hell. But, maybe that lotion would kick in and help relax my muscles. My member twitched in want and was aching to be touched by his warm, rough hands. My legs wrapped around his waist and I pulled him down against me, pulling away from the kiss to speak. His eyes were full of love and kindness, and it made me just want to melt into his chest. "I love you too, Thorin.."

Thorin:

I heard his motions of discomfort and pain. I reached over and grasped the bottle again, sliding out partways and pouring an amount onto my member before sliding in again. The lotion should kick in any minute now. " I reached a hand down between us as I continued to thrust. I took hold of his member again, beginning to pump him slowly, as if trying to distract his mind off the pain with pleasure. "Are you okay now? It should kick in any minute now. My apologies Bilbo, I should have waited for it to kick in before I entered. I'm sorry." I continued to slowly thrust in and out. I could feel warmth blossom with tension. He was tight, which felt nice along with the lotion slowly beginning to warm me. It wouldn't be too long before I fall limp and release. I waited a minute, moving slowly. "How do you feel, Bilbo?" I spoke, pulling him close to me, my lips against his neck.

Bilbo:

My mouth was dry and my heart was going a million miles an hour... it hurt down there, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. The lotion really had worked wonders.. it had almost giving a small numb, tingling feeling. But I was still able to feel his member thrusting in and out of me. It was... so large... and he was getting harder and well. Not to mention how hot his member was... I could even feel it throbbing at time, and this caused me to moan. "It... still hurts… a bit," I gasped, "but... it feels much better.." Trailing my fingers into his hair, I pulled him down further to press his lips against my neck, gasping in pleasure.

Thorin:

"Good. Now... let's work on massaging the lotion in there, shall we?" I reached back and poured more onto my member before sinking it back in. Coating my right hand before dropping the bottle to the floor, I grasped hold of his member and began to pump him, spreading the warming lotion over him thoroughly. I then grasped his hips, pulling me in deep and began to rapidly thrust in and out, giving small grunts occasionally. "You're... tight..." I managed to mumble. "It's feels good. How do you feel? Better? Enjoying this? Tell me what you're feeling, Bilbo. Whisper it, speak it, scream it if you want. Do you feel tension and warmth? Something building up pressure?" I began to talk him to pleasure. I wanted both of us to reach the end. I could feel mine building and from what I could feel of Bilbo, he was growing very hard himself. He was indeed enjoying this, as was I. I watched as he rocked from my thrusts, making soft, focused faces, his eyes closed. I was going to push him... Leaning my head down, continuing to thrust, I let my tongue lick softly at his left nipple before letting my teeth give a small pinch before sucking deeply in apology. I sighed softly, doing it again.

Bilbo:

"Th.. Thorin!" I cried, my fingers curling in his long black my mane. My member was twitching and throbbing in Thorin's hand, and his thrusting inside was making my insides tighten around him. My mouth felt dry and now I was gasping just to get any air. And then I noticed it. Thorin's thrusting was becoming highly irregular.. what began out as a smooth rhythm and repetition of the same movements, was now wild and unpredictable. His teeth and tongue played onto my chest, and my eyes fluttered from the sweet, sultry licks and bites. And suddenly he gripped my member hard, and began to pump me a little too fast. "Thorin," I whispered in a gasp. He didn't stop. He just kept pounding inside me, brushing against that small spot in the back and holding me tightly in his hand. The pressure was unbearable, and I wasn't able to hold it any longer. "Thorin!" And it came.. the pressure released itself from my member, and I felt something hot land on my lower abdomen. Warmth and a feeling of bliss settled itself over my body, and I felt the extreme urge to just lay there. But this made Thorin increase his speed, grunting heavily as he did so.

Thorin:

It took me a minute to realize that he had fallen limp in my hand, and his body was almost like a fluid; loose and flexible. He had come. One look at his stomach and my stomach and chest confirmed it. I was on the verge of exploding myself, and I wanted him to fill with my warmth. IF I could, I'd coat his soul with my warmth. I went faster… and faster. He was loose, yet still tight inside. It was like his body was pulling me in each time I pulled out; trying to milk me. It felt so incredible. It only took me a few more minutes of intense thrusting before I felt the spike that I knew was going to lead to the end. "Bilbo… I'm going to…can I…?" I hastily asked. Too late, a mere second later it came in such a tidal wave that I couldn't hold back to hear an answer, or even have time to pull out. My body clenched tightly, pulling Bilbo against me, forcing me in deep, to the very core of him. As I felt my member twitch and feel pumping up and out, I could feel pressure against the outside of my member. I pulled out slightly to give more room. I had indeed forced a lot into Bilbo, pulling out, the liquid followed. I had filled him a little too much. Leaning back, I let Bilbo fall onto me, leaning against me exhausted. My breathing was high and my heartbeat was wild. "… I.. I love you, Bilbo… I hope that wasn't too rough…" I sighed through breaths. I let my hand run up and down his back softly. The sweat on our skin made us each glisten in the light, making all movement between us sticky and slick. It felt wonderful to finally give Bilbo this experience. He proved not only to me, but to himself, where his feelings lie. I placed a small soft suck and kiss on his neck, tasting the salty sweat that collected there.

Bilbo:

Hot. It felt so hot.. And there was so much. My insides clenched and when he pulled out, I could feel his seed inside, but it was already beginning to leak out. "I.. Love you too, Thorin..." I spoke softly. He pulled away from my neck and stared down at me, and my heart fluttered as my breathing began to settle back down. Those eyes had turned as dark as the ocean.. and yet, I saw such love and warmth in them. He truly was the one for me. And this act had just seal us together forever. Leaning up a bit, I placed a deep, sweet kiss on his lips and pulled at them slowly. His lips were salty and wet, but that just made him taste all the better.

Thorin:

Kissing back, softly and slowly, I counted my blessings of what happened on the battlefield. Had I not been injured as badly as I was, I would most likely still be blind to Bilbo. My lips slid against his without effort. I parted my lips and tilted my head, sinking my hands into his hair to lock our lips and pull his mouth against mine. I forced my tongue as far as it could go, filling his mouth hotly. Both of our saliva's had become thick. The salty taste of each other would become a very addicting flavor. Feeling his tongue wiggle against mine, I gave a small, short moan into his mouth. I wanted to simply know everything he was thinking.

Bilbo:

My eyes fluttered closed and I went limp against him, feeling a small shudder running up my spine when I heard his moan. Giving my own moan back, slowly tilting my head and pressing further into the kiss, my tongue slowly moving around his.

Thorin:

I closed my eyes, just letting our tongue slide and circle each other in a dance. I wish I never had to leave this cave tonight. I let my hands fall from his hair and onto his back, before settling on his cheeks of his backside. I slid my hands over the soft, smooth, moist skin. His skin was hot from the action earlier. My hands gave small squeezes and massage. After a long moment of of the kiss, I gave another small moan. I was feeling my breath was running low and I would need to come up for air soon. I never wanted any contact with Bilbo to end. He was captivating and I would gladly be a captive, so long as he would be in the cell with me.

Bilbo:

Eventually, my lungs ached for air and I pulled away, no matter how addicting his moans were. All I did was stare at him... I was so tired… and so dirty.

Thorin:

I looked at him deeply when the kiss ended. It was so sweet and each moment things changed from passionate to less so, my heart ached. We were both rather sweaty and filthy from all this. "Bilbo, would you join me for a swim to clean up?" I asked softly, not resisting to kiss his neck one last time before the sweaty taste would be washed away and fade.

Bilbo:

My breath hitched in my throat for a moment. He was asking me too... A smile crept across my face, and I released a small sigh while holding him tightly. His lips on my throat made me shudder, and I looked forward to what was about to happen between us. "Yes," I breathed.


	4. Secret Desires

**I just wanna thank everyone for the follows and the faves and reviews vgjweekfba You're all so fucking goregous. Seriously, go reward yourself with freaking ice-cream or some shit. Anywho, I love you all. This won't be updated for awhile since it's spring-break and I have to go to my dad's. But I promise, it shall be updated sometime next week or my name isn't Maxine Ride. (Well, it isn't, but I can dream okay) Please review! :3 **

* * *

Thorin:

I picked up Bilbo in my arms, as he was already laying against me. I walked out of the cave to see that it was the middle of the night, a full moon shining a cool glow on everything in the crevasse we were stranded in. The moonlight reflected off the river in brilliant glimmers. I walked to the water's edge, getting in up to my waist, feeling my feet sink into the sandy bottom. There weren't even pebbles in this part of the river. The water was cool, but not cold; refreshing. I gently lowered Bilbo into the water, letting him stand. The water went up to mid-chest on him, but a little above my waist. The subtle streams of light bouncing on his skin and reflecting in his eyes made my heart skip a beat. Why did he look so irresistible in the dark and in moonlight? I had just climaxed, but I almost felt like I was revived enough to do it again already. That's for another night. "It's nice, isn't it?" I asked, taking my hand and cupping water into my hand to rub over my chest to get off Bilbo's "contribution" to the moment in cave.

Bilbo:

My cheeks burned. Being once again out in the moonlight, Thorin's eyes had turned to that beautiful color of silver-blue. He slowly began to wash himself, and I decided to do the same. Swimming away a bit, I dipped myself under the water. The water felt so nice.. not cold, but not warm. Perfection. I was careful to make sure and stay near the bank or go off where it was too deep for me to stand. I didn't want to almost drown again.. I dipped my head under the water for a moment and pulled back up, running my hands through my hair. It felt so nice to be cleaned off from the events earlier.. The lotion kept my skin soft, but at least everything was gone now from being washed away. My eyes drifted to Thorin and my heart was suddenly in my throat. Thorin looked almost unreal.. His skin looked like pale marble, and every muscle was clearly defined. His black mane clinged to the side of his face and streamed out on his broad shoulders. He looked... like a god...

Thorin:

The water felt very invigorating. Even my wounds felt nearly healed. I had no care in the world right now. I turned to see Bilbo staring at me. I stared back, observing his body from a distance. He had a modest form. Nothing completely outstanding, but nothing was out of shape either. He was fairly average. I've seen more than enough rippling muscles to realize that it wasn't entirely attractive or even soft enough to be comfortable. I just hoped that Bilbo didn't mind my muscular form. I wanted to simply pull him into my arms and float in the water, getting lost in his presence. I just knew that would be an opening for anyone who happens to see us… Happens to see us. I hadn't thought of the others coming to find us, even during the night. I prayed that they would keep to safety and stay put at night and only look for us during the day. As my mind wandered, I thought of the others, and of telling them about all that has conspired since my admission to Bilbo after the battle. Surely they had an idea about how much I admired Bilbo now, didn't they? Whichever the case, I wasn't going to allow anyone's opinion to change what Bilbo and I were.

Bilbo:

Feeling that I was clean enough, I began my way back over to him. His eyes met mine and I felt a small shiver up my spine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed myself against him, burying my face into his chest. He was hesitant at first, but then I he ran a hand into my hair and slipped an arm around my waist. Despite the coolness of the water, Thorin was still extremely warm. His body seemed to give off heat like a small flame. I could just stand there and let myself melt into him. Moving my head up, I saw him staring down at me. We didn't need to share words to know what was on the others mind. But something about the way his eyes ran over my body made my ears burn, and I had to look away.

Thorin:

I don't know if he knew just what I was thinking of doing… I wanted to repeat what had happened shrouded in the darkness of the cave, in the water. I wanted to feel the conflict of the cool water on our hot bodies. Our senses would be on overdrive… I wonder if I could… convince him. "The water is very cool, isn't it? Refreshing…" I began, trying to make talk as I slid my hand down along his back and lightly grabbed a cheek, rubbing back and forth slowly.

Bilbo:

"In... Indeed," I muttered, feeling my face begin to burn as I felt his hands travel south. I lifted my head once more and stared up at him. How was he so perfect? It amazed me at how someone like him could show any interest in me.. His eyes seemed to glow brighter, and this made me shudder. But then my eyes traveled lower from his eyes to his lips. _Oh, _those warm, wonderful tasting lips of his.. I couldn't help it. Slowly and shyly, I leaned up and placed a small kiss on them before pulling away just barely; pressing my forehead to his.

Thorin:

I stared into his eyes, looking into the warm brown of his eyes. I like how he was becoming braver. He was making some actions instead of being shy. I liked this little fit of bravery, and I wanted to reward him. Moving my lips down to kiss his neck softly, I slid my other hand to join the other, feeling up his behind warmly, giving slow, soft massages. "I want... I want you..." I whispered softly, pulling his hips against me a little firmer.

Bilbo:

My heart was giving small flutters in my chest and I gave a small moan from his hands. His lips grazed my throat and what he said next made me shudder from my head to my toes. "I want... I want you..." he whispered, and I might as well have been putty in his hands. Oh, someone do help me.. I was about to reply when a loud whistle sounded off in the air. I froze, and I felt Thorin turn hard as stone. "What did I tell you, Fili? Uncle Thorin _did _love Mr. Boggins."

Thorin:

At that exact moment, I mentally disowned those two nephews of mine. I turned my head, keeping my hands where they were and called up to them. "Fili, Kili... How did you find us?" I called. I'd deal with them once we were out of this crevasse, by possibly using each of their hard heads against each other. "Find a way down here so we can be lead out." The looks on their faces was only making me more aggravated. They had better tread lightly now.

Bilbo:

I looked around Thorins side to peer at them. They looked like dirty, sad puppies. "We were lookin' for ya, Uncle. We were worried you and Mr. Boggins had died," Kili said solemnly. "And we didn't want your bodies to forever drift down the river.." Fili finished. And apparently, rather worried puppies who had been searching for their uncle. Their dedication was cute. But under the current circumstances that Thorin and I were in at the moment made my face burn face bighter than it ever had before. Please, someone kill me now. But now Fili and Kili were giving each other wide smiles. Kili held out his hand and, with an eye-roll, Fili placed a small bag into Kili's outstretched hand.

Thorin:

"Knock it off with the bets or I will come up there and knock your heads off. Find us a way out this instant or I will have you two washing the clothing for a week for each dwarf trudging along in this trek!" I shouted up to them, grasping Bilbo's shoulder to turn him back towards the cave. I kept my own body between Fili and Kili and Bilbo, to avoid any embarrassment for him. "Let's just get up there and I'll talk to Fili and Kili, okay?" I whispered, keeping my head normal, and my lips moving as minimally as possible.

Bilbo:

h, how I desperately wished I had my coat and shirt. But my breeches and under-garmets would happily settle until then. When we got inside the cave, we pulled on our pants which were happily some-what dry, but still very damp. It would simply have to do. I pressed my back against the wall and looked up at Thorin who was pulling up his own breeches. "Please don't kill them," I whispered, looking up at him.

Thorin:

"Oh, I won't kill them. That would be a gift." I spoke, annoyed. We gathered our wet belongings, rolling up the fur again and walked back outside to wait for Fili and Kili to get back to us with a way out. "Look, I'll talk to them about not saying anything until we are ready. It may give us an idea of how everyone else will react." I spoke softly, in case the delinquent duo was listening. I don't care what they thought of me, but for Bilo, he didn't need the ridicule of a band of Dwarves. I was king, and my will is law within my domain. I'll make our attraction as normal as any other.

Bilbo:

We grabbed our clothes and slipped them on even though they were still a bit damp, but we managed. Kili and Fili somehow managed to give up a small path to follow to get out of our little canyon. I was very nervous about this.. It's not that I was scared of heights, or anything. Just.. very heights-_aware. _Ah, yes. That's it. Heights-aware. But Thorin took firm hole of my hand, and we began our ascend up. It was very difficult, but Thorin and I managed. At one point I had almost slipped, and a thought of the Thunder-Giant incident flashed in my mind. But Thorin had reached out and grabbed my arm, holding me steady. He said no words, but his facial expression seemed to say, _Do not worry, my Hobbit, I won't let you fall. _And when we finally reached the top, Fili and Kili were waiting for us. They both had smug smiles on their faces with their arms crossed over their chests. "So.. does this mean Mr. Boggins will become Mr. Oakenshield?"

Thorin:

In a rush that neither of them expected, I grasped each of them lightly by the throats, lifting them off their feet. "Now boys… is there a need for teasing from either of you? You know whom you are speaking to. You may be the nephews of a king, but that does not mean you can talk to me like I am a peasant, and that goes the same for 'Master Boggins' as well,. Is that clear?" I banged their heads against each other, causing a mighty, hard thump and both Fili and Kili fell to their knees, rubbing the forming bumps on their heads. "Got it, Uncle Thorin." Fili replied with a small bit of attitude. "Also, keep your thoughts to yourself concerning this, or I'll be sure to keep your food rations at the very minimal. Got it, boys?" This one seemed to hurt more than the head bumps, because they both put on looks of begging to spare them that fate. They nodded and I picked them up by their collars and we gathered our things to follow them to where the others were.

Bilbo:

Fili and Kili were silent as they began to lead us back to camp. But eventually, Thorin and I began to hear small whisperes from between them along with the occasional snicker. Thorin and I didn't even look at each other for awhile, and the slight distance and isolation erected a small pain in my chest. Not being able to stand it anymore, I looked up at him. His eyes were trained on his nephews, but he seemed to realize I was looking at him because he looked down at me. His face was emotionless but his eyes held in what he was thinking. He suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him firmly as he put his gaze back on his nephews. I felt better now that he held me.. My clothes were still a bit damp, so it was nice to have his warmth help ease the cold away. What would happen when we reached camp was my main concern, though. What would the dwarves think? Would they accept it? And.. if we all made it out alive, what would my friends and relatives at Bag End think? Since my parents never had another child, it was expected of me to marry and have a family. But I wasn't exactly interested in girls.. I was more into lads. And I have Thorin.. And I wasn't exactly keen on giving him up.

Thorin:

I was almost enraged at my nephews. I wasn't ready for any of them to know, and their teasing didn't help things. I could tell Bilbo was full of doubt. I was going to make things change. I am the King. I will make revolution. We will be accepted. And I'll make the first change by making sure Fili and Kili agree with it. Then the rest of the Dwarven kingdom. Each and every fragmented dwarf family will still be unified under my rule. I care not for the snickers or comments. I kept looking down at Bilbo quickly. His face said it all. Nervous. Silently, I slipped closer to Bilbo and slipped my hand around his, silently telling him everything would be fine.

Bilbo:

After awhile, the boys were back to talking again and Thorin gripped me tightly. My eyes were growing heavy and my body was demanding sleep. Even though the lotion had helped immensely, my backside throbbed in pain from the events we had earlier, and it was becoming hard to walk. But my mind was distracted when I saw Fili lean over and plant a kiss on Kili's cheek. Kili laughed and leaned to place a kiss back, but Fili ran ahead while cackling madly. "Come on, Uncle! Come on Mr. Boggins!" Fili called as Kili ran up behind him. "The others are over the hill!" Sure enough, we saw the flickering light of a fire. But I was still confused as to why Fili had leaned over and kissed Kili on the cheek. I looked up at Thorin a bit sadly. We'd be reaching the others in mere moments, and then we'd be surrounded by the whole Company. No doubt they would be anxious to see their missing to-be-King.

Thorin:

"Bilbo, I wil come to you tonight. We need to sneak out for a while." I slipped my hand out of his and walked forward a bit, ahead of him. I felt on edge, yet very sleep deprived. The only thing keeping me running was my determination to keep my place among the Dwarves. They will still follow me after I reveal the events conspired between Bilbo and I. They need to and will. They have no other steady hero to call on. We crested the hill to see many Dwarves beginning to walk towards us. I held up my hand in front of me. "Easy, everyone. We are very tired, as we didn't sleep. We only wish for some food, a quick reunion and to retire to bed. We still need to keep moving in the morning."

Bilbo:

Thorin told the others that we were tired and what not and hungry, and they happily grabbed small bowls of food and showered Thorin with attention. Dwalin gave Thorin hearty slaps on the back with a smile, Bofur saying on how everyone thought we both drowned. Gandalf then came up and started to scold him on how his actions were reckless, but Thorin's brow furrowed in annoyance and slight anger and he began to argue back and stand his ground as he had so boldly done in the past. I couldn't help but smile. Bofur came up and handed me a small leg of a rabbit along. It felt nice to sit down and eat, but I couldn't help but wince in pain every now and then. Thorin had settled down himself, and he was now having a conversation with Balin and Gandalf. They were apparently discussing the map and what course of actions to take next. I wanted to go over and join them, but I was tired. I didn't even bother pulling a blanket over me, I just plopped down onto the grass and curled up into the fetal position, allowing my eyes to fall closed with a heavy sigh.

Thorin:

In the midst of discussing our next path, I lost sight of Bilbo. I was nervous he was pulled aside by someone but decided to keep calm. I'd find him later. Once and agreement was made to go west in the morning to avoid a large crevasse ahead, I then said I was heading to bed and for no one to disturb me unless there was an Orc attack and that anyone who would disturb me, would be limping for the next few days. Everyone nodded obediently and I headed away to find Bilbo. I found him a little ways away from the fire, surely more than enough to not feel the fire's heat. I grabbed my bag before silently unraveling the large warg pelt and blanketed him with it. I slid in behind him and wondered if he was awake. I could hear him breathing softly. It was such a nice sound.

Bilbo:

I felt something warm drape over me and I released a small sigh from the warmth. Arms wrapped around me firmly, and I felt the distinct touch of Thorin's beard tickling the skin of my neck. I had wanted to turn around and speak to him, but my body ached and I was so, so tired.. The others must have begun to settle down for the night, because soon it was quiet and I could only hear the voices of Dori and Nori quietly whispering to each other. Thorin breathed warmly against my neck which caused shivers to run down my spine, and I shifted a bit. _Goodnight, Thorin.. _I thought.

Thorin:

I soon fell asleep and had the most restful night I have had in a long time. It was nice to not sleep truly alone. I wished we weren't sleeping on the ground however. It was still warm, sleeping beside him, but not entirely comfortable. I made a metal note to make a professional Dwarven craftsman make a very comfortable geese down bed and a flawless warg fur blanket for him and I. We'd rough it now, but once this was all over, I'd hope he would choose to stay in the kingdom with me. We'd contest that later. Luckily, I woke before most of the Dwarves did. I shook Bilbo's shoulder to wake him. "Good morning. We need to get up to avoid suspicion." I gently kissed his cheek before getting to my feet and getting my pack together.

Bilbo:

Rubbing my eyes to remove any sleep that lingered, I yawned and stretched my limbs. _Ow. _My backside still hadn't forgiven me. I was still sore, and it hurt as I got to my feet. Thorin grabbed his pack, giving me a small smirk before heading over to the others. A bit of heat rose to my cheeks, but I forced it down and rolled up the warg pelt. I don't know what possessed me, but I leaned down and took a small sniff. My eyes widened a bit. It still held the scent of love-making. Shaking my head, I rolled it up tightly and tucked it up under my arm as I headed out to join the others. Everyone was already ready to move out. "Alright, everyone," Thorin called, "let's get a move on." And so began our trek. We walked for a good two hours, and it was beginning to take its toll on me. My body was begging for me to stop and take a break, but we needed to keep moving. But it hurt so very badly... "Here ya go, Mr. Boggins!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, I was lifted off of my feet. Fili had tossed me onto his back, and Kili smiled up at me. "I - what - oh, do put me down! You don't have to do this!" I protested, wriggling to get off of Fili. But he held onto my legs with an iron grip and shook his head. "No can do, Mr. Baggins. You looked like you were in a bit of pain, so me and Kili 'ere have decided to take turns carrying your for awhile." I couldn't help but blink and stutter. "But you really don't have to, I insist-"  
"Mr. Boggins, please," Kili said, looking up at me with a slight grin. "Think of this as a sorry about the teasing." I suddenly felt a large wave of heat run into my face, and I groaned and facepalmed. I looked up at Thorin, but he hadn't seemed to notice what the boys were doing at the moment. There was no telling what he would do. But, despite it being slightly embarrassing to be carried, I was thankful to the boys for doing this. It took a lot of pain off of me. "Alright!" Gandalf called from ahead, looking back at the Company. "We will soon be arriving at a very special place, and meeting a very special person. A great one. But when I introduce you, you must be very polite. I shall introduce you slowly, two by two, I think; and you MUST be careful not to anger him, or heaven knows what shall become of us. He can be rather appalling when angered, though he is kind enough if humored. Still, I warn you of his anger."

But then the dwarves were buzzing with questions. "Couldn't you find someone more mild-tempered? Shouldn't you explain this a bit more clearly-" "No, I cannot. And I was explaining very carefully, thank you. If you must know, his name is Beorn and he is a skin-changer. And he is very, very strong." This caught my attention. "What? A furrier? A man that calls rabbits conies, when he doesn't turn their skins into squirrels?" Gandalf's eyes widened. "Good heavens no, no, NO. Do not be a _fool _Master Baggins if you can so help it." I winced. "And do _not _mention the word furrier again as long as you are within a hundred miles of his home. He changes his skin, and becomes a giant black bear, while most of the time he is a giant man with a black beard and powerful arms. Now, on we go."

And so we carried on. Soon, giant bees began buzzing about the area and I became nervous. If one of those were to sting me, I'd swell like a balloon. Kili who had now been carrying me set me down, and I walked closely near the other dwarves. Soon, we came upon a large gate, and bees were swarming everywhere. Gandalf called me to the front with him as he turned to look at the company one final time. "Now, you call come in by two's every five minutes. Bombur, you are the fattest, so you shall go last. We all understand? Good. Come along, Master Baggins." I looked back at Thorin in begging, but I knew I had no say in the matter. I was going in to meet Beorn, I suppose.

Thorin:

"Gandalf! Introduce Bilbo and I together. Might as well introduce the Burglar and to-be Dwarf King at the same time." I spoke, moving to the front beside Bilbo. Gandalf then gave us each a keen look-over with his eyes then made a clicking noise as if he wittily just figured something out, before speaking. "Alright… Thorin and Bilbo follow me then." I wasn't too afraid if the loon figured us out. If anyone, he's the last one to make comments of the oddity of Bilbo and I. We stood behind Gandalf as he led us forward. Bilbo looked a little more relieved at having me beside him now. I looked over and gave a small smile before turning back towards Gandalf.

Bilbo:

We slowly made our way pass the fence, and in front of us were two large, beautiful horses. They snorted and then cantered away, leaving us puzzled at what just happened. We kept walking around until we stumbled into a court yard. In it, there were the two horses and a very large man. He seemed almost twice the size of Gandalf! He had a long black beard and bushy eyebrows, muscles rippling under his enormous arms. I barely made it to his knees. "Ugh! Here they are. See? They aren't dangerous," He laughed while looking at the horses. "Off with ye!" The man whom I assumed was Beorn tossed down his axe and made his way over to us. Thorin tensed a bit and I scooted just a bit closer over to his side. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked gruffly, folding his arms across his chest. "I am Gandalf the Grey, a wizard." Beorn frowned. "Never 'eard of him." Suddenly his gaze shifted down to me. "And what's this little fellow?" My heart jumped into my throat and froze, but Thorin moved infront of me to shield me from Beorn's view. Beorn chuckled. "This is Master Baggins, a Hobbit of good reputation. I believe you know my cousin Radagast?" Gandalf asked. "Ahh.. Yes. That fellow. Not a bad wizard, as wizards go. Now who is the dwarf?" Thorin seemed to stand taller at this. "Thorin.. son of Thrain, son of Thror." Beorn nodded. "Now that I know you, what do you want?" And so Gandalf began the story as to how we lost all of our supplies and ponies - Oh, poor, poor Myrtle - and our trip into the mountains and how we fought against the goblins. Beorn was very into our story and invited us into his home. It was a warm. cozy place, despite everything being very large. Even Thorin had difficulty sitting down. And as Gandalf kept explaining our story, the rest of our company - two at a time - began to join us in Beorn's home.

Thorin:

I remained quiet at Gandalf explained the story. I was silently determining what kind of man this Beorn was. I'm not even entirely sure why we came here at all. To get supplies, I guessed. Gandalf was keeping him entertained at least. Every 5 minutes or so, some of the other Dwarves would swagger in, all saying the same words of "At your service". It didn't surprise me when Beorn let out a growl when the last two Dwarves meandered in with the same line. I was getting annoyed myself. Beorn seemed like an easy man to piss off, and wasn't someone IC even wanted to be in the same country with when his lid explodes. I looked over at Bilbo, who seemed to be uncomfortable but, not entirely in fear. I just kept looking at Beorn up and down as well as around at the room, as well as paying attention to what Gandalf was saying, adding in my own two cents now and then.

Bilbo:

Beorn was slowly getting annoyed with the dwarves as they entered. For dwarves, I'd learned, saying that was a way of being polite. Eventually he calmed down about it and grew to enjoy Gandalf telling our story, and would even give out a bellowing laugh. Thorin didn't seem very comfortable around Beorn, though. His face seemed relaxed and he held himself with a air that only a future king could possess, but his shoulders were rigid with tension. "I suppose you are all hungry," Beorn said loudly, looking at the company with a large smile. "How about some dinner?" And then Beorn clapped his hands, and several horses and sheep came inside the cabin with large trays of food on their backs. The dwarves grabbed the trays and with some effort, put them onto the tables. The whole company would have plenty to eat tonight. I grabbed a biscuit and smeared some butter on it, plopping it into my mouth. It was warmth and soft and the butter melted against my tongue. It tasted so good..

Thorin:

After making sure Bilbo was getting food between the ravaging dwarves scarfing down food with left and right hands (and some of the talented dwarves got feet into the picture), I grabbed a leg of what looked to be red meat. Regardless of what it was, I held the bone and let my teeth rip into the meat, tearing of chunks and tasting it was quite delicious. Tasted almost grilled or at least cooked over a cedar-burning fire. I kept my eyes on Beorn, he seemed quite shocked at how quickly the food seemed to be dissolving across the Dwarves. To try and get onto his good side, I approached him, attempting to get his attention at being a mere insent to his large size. Once I had, after waving my arms sporatically, I gave a small bow, loking up at him while speaking. "Thank you, Beorn. This gift will not go unappreciated. Should there be something we could do for you, it is something we shall try in an attempt to repay." I spoke with honor of a king. Beorn seemed to contemplate my offer for a second. I hope my formality didn't just anger the big guy, but I needed to attempt being civil and not a leech.

Bilbo:

I saw Thorin and Beorn talking, and I felt a little more at ease. Maybe Thorin had lightened up around him. So if Thorin was comfortable here, I knew the rest of the company would be more at ease. Eventually, everyone had finished their fill of food and had settled down to sitting by a fire-pit in the middle of the cabin. Gandalf smoked his pipe, blowing perfect multi-colored smoke rings into the air, while the dwarves told stories of Erebor in its prime or sang songs which were so calming and beautiful. Beorn had given us several pelts and blankets to sleep on before settling down onto a large wooden chair, his eyes falling closed a bit. While everyone sat around the fire, I took the warg pelt along with another and went into a darker, quieter corner of the room away from the others. I laid the pelts out and took off my coat and vest, laying it neatly beside the pelts as I unbutton the top few buttons of my shirt for comfort. Without another word, I laid down on the warg pelt and pulled the blanket over me. It was very warm and comfortable. Finally, we were no longer on the cold outdoors. I had eaten, and I could finally rest.

Thorin:

It was so difficult to not crawl beside Bilbo. He looked so calm and peaceful, I didn't want to disturb him or threaten anything being seen. After seeing to that everyone was asleep, or attempting to, I say down beside Bilbo but far enough away that it wouldn't be suspecting. I wasn't entirely sure on Beorn. Such a large guy being so kind to a bunch of smaller-than-human-sized-small people… I wasn't entirely convinced in his honestly and kindness yet. I planned to keep watch of the others, but ended up really only watching the small smile on Bilbo face. I did wonder what he was dreaming about. I felt content for the first time in a while. For once, we were protected from Orcs and had full guts. Beorn seemed to be out like a light, so I slid back to lay down, keeping my back to Beorn, and towards Bilbo. I lay there, awake for a good, long hour, I estimated. Not a sound was heard. I assumed if Beorn was going to strike when all were asleep, he would have by now, after an hour of complete silence.

Bilbo:

During the night, I rolled onto my side. The smell of pine filled my nose, and I could hear the snores of the dwarves. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Rubbing my eyes, I propped myself on my elbow and looked around. No doubt I looked like a mess. My hair must have been complete tangles, and I would have liked nothing more than to run a brush through it. And then my eyes landed on Thorin. He had taken off his armor and was now in breeches and royal blue tunic. His eyes were closed and he had a very peaceful expression on his face, and I couldn't help but smile a bit. But something was out of place. I looked over to where I had last seen Beorn, but he wasn't on his chair. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Had he left while we were all asleep? But outside the door I could hear the front porch occasionally creek and crack under something's weight, along with a deep, guttural growl. Did Beorn become a bear...? Maybe that is why he went outside. To protect us from his animalistic nature. Shaking my head and dismissing the thought of a huge bear outside the cabin, l laid back down and stared over at Thorin. He looked so.. handsome, and perfect. I wanted nothing more than to crawl over and place a kiss on his lips.

Thorin:

I slept quite well, and deeply. Waking in the morning, to the faint light entering the house, I sat up, saw that everyone was still accounted for, except for Beorn. If he left us without harming or hurting us, I supposed he's an early riser and got to my feet. I guess a bear has to eat more than the rest of us, and assuming we ate him out of every bit of food he had, he needed to restock somehow. I woke Gandalf who then helped me wake the others. I was the one to wake Bilbo first, leaning over him and placing a small kiss on his lips, I spoke "Time to get up... We have to get going soon." I didn't make it a long encounter, but enough to settle some of the aching actions I wished to do last night. Once everyone was at least, awake, groggy or asking for another 5 minutes, I got Gandalf's attention. "Beorn was gone when I woke. Does he tend to go out hunting or something early? I don't quite want to leave without thanking him for the hospitality." I had no clue if he knew much more about Beorn than he told us. However, I wished we could go and get lost. And by "we" I mean, Bilbo and I alone.

Bilbo:

My cheeks had been when I woke to find Thorin over me. The sensation of being woken by Thorin's lips was gentle and intoxicating, and I wouldn't mind being woken like that every day for the rest of my life. Yawning with a stretch, I rebuttoned my shirt and pulled on my vest, but decided to leave my coat off for the moment. I joined the others around the small fire put and saw Thorin and Gandalf talking. Probably about Beorn, since we still hadn't seen him this morning. But then the door swung open, and the man bounded in happily. And suddenly, his eyes found me and a wide smile crossed his face. I felt the blood drain from my face. He marched over to me and picked me up, hovering me several feet about the ground. _Oh my. _Thorin didn't like this. He growled fircely and began charging at Beorn, but Beorn paid no attention to Thorin; he just kept smiling at me, then poked my stomach. "Little bunny is getting nice and fat on bread and honey, I see," He chuckled. "Come, have breakfast with me, friends!" And then he set me back down. That had to be one of the most terrifying moments of my life. The animals came back crying trays of food, and the dwarves began to chow down again; but Thorin was at my side with wide eyes, his hands gripping my shoulders.

Thorin:

"You're alright?" I spoke, looking at him up and down in concern. "What THAT was for, I haven't the slightest idea." Gandalf strolled over, looking with some aloof concern, but had seen me check him over. "And whe did he mean by 'bunny' and 'fat on bread and honey'? You don't suppose he's not going to let us leave in one piece, do you? I'd rather not be part of a stew or become sauteed dwarf, if you don't mind. It was YOUR idea to bring us here, Gandalf. Find out what he wants." I spoke sternly. Gandalf looked away, clicked and walked away to join the others before catching Beorn's attention. I only hoped he returned with good news. "I knew coming to this overgrown human-bear-things place was a bad idea. We may be well fed, but we're like captives... and we walked right into it." I spoke, looking over the others whom hadn't the slightest idea and were stuffing their faces. Giving a sigh, I turned back to Bilbo. You are okay, right?" I asked looking into his eyes. I could tell he was still in panic mode, but was beginning to calm himself down.

Bilbo:

"Yes.. Yes, I am quite fine. Thank you, Thorin." I offered him a small smile, but Thorin was still tensed from Beorn's little teasing. Gandalf was over talking to him, but Beorn only laughed and ate along with the dwarves. I hadn't a clue what his game was, but I was still slightly nervous around him. For the rest of the morning we ate, and listened to Beorn. He talked about how he greatly enjoyed our story through the mountains, especially the part where the Goblin King was slain. Though, he ran into trouble the night before. A goblin and warg had apparently come near the cabin. Beorn had swiftly taken care of this, and was anxious to show everyone. "Come and see!" He had urged. And sure enough, out by the gate, was the head of a goblin nailed at the entrance; along with a warg pelt nailed to a tree near it. Beorn was a firece warrior, and I was happy to have him on our side. Gandalf and Thorin had another conversation, and I and the rest of the company learned that he was supplying us with ponies and a horse. Along with dried fruits and meats on the road. Thorin was still iffy towards Beorn, but Gandalf was happy to accept Beorn's gifts. But, I was saddened when I learned that when we went to Mirkwood, we would have to send the horse and ponies back. Oh well, at least we wouldn't be walking the whole way. As we saddled the ponies and got ready to head out, I spotted Thorin and offered him a small smile.

Thorin:

I returned Bilbo's smile, hoisting myself onto my horse's back. Watching Bilbo to be sure he was set. Once he was, I motioned to the front of the group, hollered a thank you to Beorn, who was watching from the porch. And we headed off. The farther we were from Beorn the better. Something about him was offputting. It was a good day. The sun was peeking behind clouds every so often, the birds were chirping and flying by. We'd see the occasional squirrel or deer. If the forest was giving these many signs of peace, then there must have been no dangers in this forest right now. Perhaps our float down the river threw off our tracks to the Orcs, if they had regrouped fast enough to go for round 2. A clearing in the forest showed The Lonely Mountain; our home. I couldn't wait to stab that dragon where it hurts for stealing my kingdom from my people. I wanted a place we could finally be alone.

Bilbo:

After many hours of riding, we finally came to a stop. Gandalf had told us he would be leaving us soon, for he had a something of great urgency to take care of, but promised to come back as soon as he was able. So, with heavy hearts, we bid farewell to the wizard as he rode off into the darkness. Now Thorin was solely in charge of the company. We all decided to stop for the night, and we munched on small cream-cakes given to us by Beorn. Thorin put Fili and Kili in charge of the ponies again, but he had told them _very sternly _(and I mean by threatening them by two nights without supper, and cleaning the whole companies clothes) to watch very carefully over them. After having a filling supper I made my bed and prepared to settle down for the night. I stuffed my clothes in a small pack and began to run my fingers through my tangled hair. Oh, how I wish I had a comb!

Thorin:

It felt a little less secure and carefree around without Gandalf. But' we'd survive, and we need to keep moving during daylight. I am not taking the chance of another warg using me as a chew toy again. I was also not going to go another night without being beside (or behind) Bilbo. After everyone was properly asleep, I draped the large warg pelt over myself as I placed myself behind Bilbo, letting one arm slide under his head and the other drape over his side, I held him warmly. I made sure the warg pelt hid my arms around him in case anyone looked over. From their point of view, Bilbo was simply laying on his side. It was perfect. I let my lips linger close to his neck, gently breathing clouds of warm air against his neck. After a moment of this, I pressed my lips to his neck and began to give soft, delicate kisses to the softer patch of skin below his ear. His skin was as soft as always but had a most musty odor today. Being out in the woods was slowly changing his musk. I heard him sigh and felt him relax. I then moved my lips up to tease the crest of his ear, giving small blows into his ear in play. I hadn't said a word, but I relaxed him into a near sleeping trance. He was just so... addicting to be beside.

Bilbo:

Tingles ran down my spine from feeling his lips on my neck, his beard sometimes tickling my skin. I turned over onto my side and stared at him. Thorin's eyes had been closed, but they lazily opened when I moved onto my side to look at him. We merely stared at each other for a while. When all we heard snores from the company, I brought up a hand and rested it on his cheek. Those ice-blue eyes peered into mine with love, and Thorin released a small sigh. This made me smile. I lifted the warg pelt and crawled under it with him, pressing his chest to mine. He lifted his head a bit so he was looking down at me while I peered up at him. Some of his hair fell down and shielded our faces in almost a curtain, and my ears began to burn. And I couldn't help it.. I lifted my hand from his cheek and began running it through his dark locks.

Thorin:

I was never into brushing my hair, but Bilbo's fingers running through it felt so nice. I felt like something was crawling through it but felt nice; giving me a layer of goosebumps on my arms. It was nice to finally have a moment with him again, after a day or two without one. I knew it was going to get harder the longer we go on hiding this, but we'd eventually let the secret go and live on. I simply wanted to have him at my side until the end of days.


	5. Touching In The Dark

**EHEHEHE. There is more sex hurr. SORRY I POSTED THESE CHAPTERS LIKE WEEKS AGO ON AO3 BUT I FORGOT TO ON HERE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. *tears***

* * *

Bilbo:

His eyes seemed to be staring deep into my soul, as goosebumps began to form onto my skin. His hair was so dark and thick.. it was fairly easy to get tangled in them. My eyes traveled his face and Thorin seemed to do the same before leaning down and planting a heavy kiss on my forehead; his lips lingering on my skin before pulling away. And then my fingers got hooked. His braids. I pulled away to stare at it for a moment, as a sudden thought came into my mind. I was nervous of asking, but I was dying to ask.. "May I put a braid in your hair?" Heat rushed into my cheeks, and I couldn't help but look away.

Thorin:

It was a sweet question. Braids mean a lot to Dwarves. Each usually means something. A heroic moment, or milestone you cross. "Of course, Bilbo. I'd say we are an event worthy of a new one. Pick a place." I spoke softly, giving a warm smile with a gentle gaze.

Bilbo:

A smile formed on my lips, and I reached up behind his ear and grabbed three strands of his hair. I would place it right behind his ear beside the other one, and then work it down. Slowly, my fingers begin to work. Up, over, down. At first I messed up a few times, but I soon remember my mother showing me how to do a braid and I made it tight and perfect. It didn't look nearly as perfect as the ones Thorin already had, but it felt nice to see him having a braid I made on him. But when I came to the end, I realized he didn't have a tie. "Oh.." I whispered.

Thorin:

I mumbled in question, then realizing what was the problem. Reaching down to fumble with the bottom hem of my cloak, I managed to rip a small strand of cloth from the end, handing it to Bilbo. "That should work, yes?" I chuckled. It would be a unique tie. One that I won't forget the purpose of remembering. His fingers worked so gently, even when I'd feel him mess up. He was a gentle Hobbit, and why I loved someone so unlike my battle-hardy self, I'd never know. Perhaps I envied his innocence, but was attracted to it, feeling I could get just a glimpse of what he had, without changing my life entirely. I let my arms snake around him as he tied the braid off. It was amazing how his scent was slowly changing from a domesticated smell to a rough and rugged musk.

Bilbo:

After I had firmly tied the note around the end of his braid, Thorin wrapped his arm around me firmly. I blinked in surprise at first before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him down against me, planting a warm kiss on his cheek as I let myself fall limp against him. He was so firm and his arms felt like iron bars around my waist, yet he was so gentle to the touch. Even through my clothing I could feel the roughness of his skin; many years of battles etched into those hands.

Thorin:

"What made you like me as much as you do...? It wasn't my convincing. What was it? You were hesitant, but eventually surged to me… What was it, Hobbit, that makes you love a dwarf?" I asked in ponder. He was smaller than me, but he felt like a precious treasure to hold. Not fragile, but something solid and sturdy, yet I felt as if I was holding a life giving light; one that made my stone skin feel warm and softened; like the scars never existed.

Bilbo:

My heart began to flutter instead my chest with his words, and I looked away for a moment before looking back up at him. My breath hitched in my throat when I felt his fingers sneak under the hem of my shirt, grazing gently against my skin. "I have felt something the moment you walked through my door... yet, I didn't know what it was.. you were different from the others in so many ways. Why I was attracted to you, but I don't know why.. Perhaphs I was just nervous about all of this. I have never been with anyone else.. So maybe it was rejection? You are so brave, strong, and noble.. you are willing to sacrifice everything just to reclaim your home. Such love and compassion.. And when Azog tried too... I couldn't... and then the river..." My throat was beginning to grow tight, and my tongue felt dry. He put me at a loss for words.

Thorin:

He was flustered. I closed my eyes and just let my fingers slide against the skin of his back, slowly sneaking higher before wrapping over onto his front, my fingers spread slightly, running over his skin warmly. I opened my eyes to see his face closed in a warm shudder. He looked so sweet. I let my fingers slide higher on his chest, my lips slowly approaching his neck. My free hand slid against the opposite side of his neck, pressing my lips to his skin lightly. He tasted so... I couldn't describe. His skin was slightly salty from travelling, but it was a musty taste, but it was his. I wanted to just... make him feel something tonight...

Bilbo:

A whine was forming in my throat, but I suppressed it and released a small sigh. His warm hand roamed over my chest, and my fingers got tangled in his thick black mane, pulling him closer to me as I arched my neck. He was so gentle but firm, and his hands and lips were so warm it nearly drove me insane from want. Goosebumps began to form on my skin from his touches and kisses and it made a tingle run down my spine. "Thorin.." I breathed.

Thorin:

"Yes..." I sighed, breathing against his skin. I let my hand drift higher, letting my separated fingers run over one nipple. It was quite raised off the surface. I could feel him tense up with a slight shudder when I touched it. I let my hand drift to the other one, my fingers running over it. The nipple would spring up between my spread fingers. He was just... beautiful.

Bilbo:

My breathing was slowly picking up with his touches, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as my fingers let thimselves run through his dark hair. Opening my eyes, I stared up into those ice-blue eyes of his. A fire seemed to spark inside my chest and grow with each passing minute. My body was beginning to grow warm, and my cheeks felt extremely hot as he stared down at me.

Thorin:

I pressed my forehead to his, letting my thumb and index finger gently pinch at a nipple, feeling him tense at the feeling, a soft whimper coming from within him. Moving my lips to his ear, I wispered hotly. "Oh... these are hard... Would you like some... help...?" Taking my free hand, I slid it between his legs, gently rubbing my hand around over his abdomen and member, lightly grasping at it slowly. Even here, he was slightly excited, becoming stiffer with each passing second.

Bilbo:

A whimper ripped through my throat, and my mouth went completely dry. Even just his hands just touching and and squeezing sent small heat waves through me. My legs widened a bit from his touch, and another moan came through me. Oh,yes... There... If he kept doing that- Wait. My eyes widened and whined a bit sadly, nudging my forehead back against his as I sucked in a breath of cool air. "We.. we can't, Thorin.. They will hear..." There was utterly nothing more I wanted that for him to touch me, but if he did I would be a whimpering and moaning mess.

Thorin:

"I am simply going to help you like this... If you can hold back noises, we won't look suspicious at all. Now then..." I slid my hand up to his waist band and slid it down to let his member become exposed. Placing my hand along his member, beginning to pump him slowly with pressure. I pushed up his shirt, letting one hand continue to pinch and tweak a nipple while my lips skipped down to give a small nip and suck to his other nipple. "How do you like this, Bilbo? You're getting harder... Feel good yet?" I breathed against his bare chest. I could feel him getting shivers and twitches.

Bilbo:

It took every ounce of will-power I had in me not to moan, and I found myself gritting my teeth in resistance. But sometimes my wall would fall and a rather loud sigh would pass through my lips and my hips would buck up into Thorin's hand. My breathing was beginning to pick up, and I felt that familiar yet strange pressure building in my member. Oh, please,someone save me. This was agonizingly amazing. His hand was so warm and rough and it just brought waves of pleasure from his stroking. And his teeth and lips played along my chest while warm air sent shivers all throughout my body.

Thorin:

He was like clay in my hands… so enjoyable to work with. He was growing hard remarkably fast. Leaving my fingers to pleasure his chest, I let my lips slide back up to his ear. "You're so hard, Bilbo…Does this feel pleasurable? How about this?" I let my thumb bend to lightly circle the head as it continued to pump. It was growing moist. He was certainly enjoying this. My lips gently bit the arch of his ear, giving a gentle suck to the earlobe after. He was rapidly becoming excited and erect. Wouldn't be too long…

Bilbo:

"I.. I..." All words were lost. He was teasing and pushing my lips, and he knew it. His thumb pressed down hard against the head, and I just wanted to lose it all right then. This was almost torture. My hands slid down to rest on the sides of his neck to pull him up as I raised my forehead to press it against his, sucking in a breath as I stared up at him in begging. My mouth was dry and my hips were beginning to move on their own without my consent. The pressure was almost unbearable and I could feel my member throbbing in his hand. "Please," I begged in a whimper. "Go... faster... Please.."

Thorin:

He was hot in my hand, I could feel the gentle pulsing. Now was the time, as you asked for more speed, so he received. Putting more pressure and pumping him fasted. I let my other hand sneak between his legs but farther back, letting the middle finger toy with the entrance. "You aren't still sore back here, are you?" I asked teasingly, letting the fingertip press with some force. I don't know how much longer he was going to last, but I wanted this to make him completely satisfied and pleasured into an oblivious state. Letting my lips go back to his chest, I picked up the pace and poked the first digit of my middle finger into his back, slowly pushing further and further, wriggling and bending the finger against the firm walls as it slid all the way in. I heard him emit a soft gasp, going almost limp in everything except his member. His breathing was wild and erratic now. I let my tongue circle a nipple before pressing it between my teeth softly, giving occasional pressure when I'd slide the finger out a bit and thrust it back in hard and fast. He was mine now...

Bilbo:

He was inside me, and I could feel him searching around for that spot inside which caused me to moan loudly. "N-No," I gasped. His hand was moving almost frantically, and I felt as if this was finally going to break me; I was going to go utterly insane from his touches. My insides tightened around him slightly in the back and the pressure was strong now, and my moaning was becoming more frequent. For a moment it seemed I blacked out, and when I came too, I realized that I was gasping for air and my hips were bucking up hard into Thorin's hand while my insides were wrapped tightly around him. "I.. can't.. take this!" The pressure was just too strong. With a small grunt and sharp buck of my hips into his hand before I froze; feeling the pressure subside as warmth washed over me like a warm blanket, and pleasure gently throbbed in my member. Everything in the back tightened dramatically around his finger before I fell limp against the ground. Panting heavily, I closed my eyes and just gasped for air. After a few moments I looked up at Thorin to seem him smiling down at me, and I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

Thorin:

Catching Bilbo as he began to fall, I "I love you, Bilbo. Now have a good sleep" I felt his warm mess on my hand, wasn't as much as a human or dwarf would eject, but it was still a fair amount. To prevent it from getting on him or the pelt, I used my hair to curtain when it came. Now it covered my hand. I found a cloth from my bag and wiped it off, joining Bilbo back under the pelt. I held him close and warmly. He was still breathing heavily as I held him. "Did that feel good, Bilbo?" I whispered in his ear softly, allowing my hand to pull his shorts and shirt back to normal.

Bilbo:

My body was warm and tingling from my head to my toes, and it seemed like all of my energy was drained. I felt Thorin adjust my clothes before he snuggled into my side, pulling the pelt over us, and I could feel the small buldge in his pants. Using what energy I had left, I lifted my head and looked up at him with a small smile. "Yes, love," I whispered softly, placing a small kiss on his lips before lowering my head back down.

Thorin:

"Good. Now, try to get some sleep." I kissed his neck softly, and slid my hands to drape over his stomach. I did get a small flutter from his hand. I succeeded in making him feel utterly weak and pleasured. I breathed a few times against his neck and closed my eyes when I felt him relax. It was a very nice night. I hope he'd have very happy dreams dance through his head that night.


	6. Midnight Rendevous

**Oh look it's Porn with slight Plot. I rather like this chapter. REVIEW. And give your love to DarkusPhoenix aswell. **

* * *

Bilbo:

Gold. The soft sound of coins falling to the ground filled my ears, and slowly, I opened my eyes. My breath caught in my throat. I was surrounded by mountains of gold and fine jewels. Piles of coins, weapons, armor, instruments, anything you could think of that could be made into gold in the pile. It was beautiful. And I had the largest desire to make it mine. Was this the treasure in Erebor? But the soft tinkiling in the background distracted me from the mounds of precious metal, and I began to move to try and find the source of the sound. I desperately hoped it wasn't Smaug! Following a small path around the piles, I gently shuffled around until I stumbled across into a large opening. There, sitting on a large golden throne decorated with rubies, emeralds, and sapphires; sat Thorin.

For a moment I forgot how to breathe, and my heart began hammering almost painfully in my chest. His charcoal colored hair looked neatly combed and rolled off his shoulders in thick waves, a crown of obvious dwarven make upon his brow. His coat and armor had been traded in for more former attire as well. Thorin was now dressed in a fine royal blue tunic with silver-blue lining, and had several golden rings on his thick fingers. As for his eyes; they were closed. He almost appeared to be asleep, and I would have believed it, had not been for the smirk playing along his lips and the faint hum erupting from his chest.

"Thorin?" I asked quietly. My voice echoed off the walls, and it seemed like forever until Thorin answered me. "Come to me, Bilbo." I needed no further command. Slowly and shyly, I made my way over to him. When I reached the throne, he held out his hand to me; eyes still closed. I was nervous at first but slipped my hands into his. Immediately he pulled me against his chest, stroking my hair and placing his lips against my neck. His beard tickled my skin. My heart began to flutter inside my chest. A moan escaped my lips, and I trailed my hands into his hair to pull him closer.

"Mine... all mine..." Thorin breathed in a growl. A shudder ran down my spine, but not in the good way. There was something in his voice, something strange and foreign… Possessive. This made me pull away to look back at him. My mouth went dry and it felt as if a lump of cotton were stuck in my throat. This wasn't Thorin. It couldn't be. Instead of that beautiful, mystic blue that belonged in Thorin's eyes were gone. Only to be replaced by molten burning gold. No, this wasn't Thorin. I began to pull away, but he pulled back down against him with a venomous growl. "Don't you dare," He hissed. "Let me go!" I yelled, trying desperately to pull away. But Thorin's grip was like iron. Suddenly, the room began to rumble and Thorin began to laugh almost maniacally. Thorin pushed me away onto the floor, and I was suddenly crushed under a mountain of gold.

Thorin:

"Bilbo? BILBO!" I shouted after waking a moment earlier to intense mumbling from Bilbo beside me. He was mumbling something about letting him go and he was just muttering and occasionally shouting. I rolled him onto his back and violently shook his shoulders until his movement slowed down and his thrashing stopped. I placed my ear to his chest. He was still breathing but, what had possessed him to be consumed like that? Even for Bilbo, that was violent. He weakly opened his eyes dazed until his mind finally caught up and he began gasping and staring off into space. I looked down at him with intense concern, keeping a hand tight on his shoulder. I looked down at him as my eyes dashes across his face and body in an attempt to make sure he was alright. His eyes kept dating from side to side, up and down and his breathing was quick and without pace. I leaned over him and grasped both shoulders and looked down at him, attempting to settle his while his mind slowly began to differentiate his dream and reality.

Bilbo:

Thorin hovered over me, and his hands gripped my shoulders hard; making me slightly cry out. His golden eyes were gone, but his hands were hurting my shoulders. Throwing my hand back, I reached up and slapped him across the face with a small cry. His beard seemed to cushion the blow a bit, but it still surprised Thorin and made him recoil with a loud hiss of pain. I took advantage of this and quickly scrambled out and away from him to a nearby tree, moving to hide behind it. Then, through the bushes, the whole Company practically ran through. They were almost a pitiful sight. Their hair and beards were a mess, and their eyes heavily lidded by sleep; their weapons in hand. "What's going on?! Where is the enemy?" Bofur yelled as he held up a frying pan threateningly.

Thorin:

"There is no enemy," I began, getting to my feet, feeling my cheek was hot from the slap. I looked over at Bilbo with a small glare in anger, before it turned to pain. I was confused as to why he ran from me. Me, of all people. Sighing, I continued. "Master Baggins merely had a nightmare. Now, go back to sleep. We have a few hours before daybreak." I picked up my things and walked back over across the fire with the rest of company from where Bilbo was going to return to sleep. I felt a mixture of confusion and pain eating away at my chest. I felt that sting of loneliness again. The same sting I felt after my grandfather died and father disappeared. Alone. I had the company, yes. But no one is like family. No one replaces what they are in someone's life. And Bilbo was like family, at this point. Facing away from the newly restocked fire, I draped my coat over my shoulders as much of a blanket as it could be and tried to sleep, with little success. A few hours later, the light began to filter in through my eyelids and I got up to wake everyone. I woke Fili and Kili first, telling them to go and wake Bilbo. I wasn't quite apt to go and wake him for a second slap to even my cheeks out.

Bilbo:

When I realized what I had done, guilt settled into my chest and I found it hard to breathe. I slapped Thorin. I slapped him. He had been trying to wake me from my nightmare, to pull me away from such horrible things. And I had hurt him. I watched him as he walked away and sit down near the fire. My eyes felt hot. The only thing to ease my pain would be to tell him why I had done so, but even thinking of what to say in my head sounded like a horrible excuse. Maybe later in the day he would listen to me.. Surely he would understand, right? But what exactly did that dream mean? And more importantly, I wanted to know why Thorin's eyes had turned gold. With a shaky breath, I laid back down under the pelt and went back to sleep until I was later woken by Fili and Kili. But they were not their cheery selves. "Are you alright, Mister Baggins?" Fili whispered softly, cobalt eyes searching my face worryingly. "I'm.. I'm fine, Fili. Thank you. But.. As for your uncle..." The guilt flooded my chest again. A warm hand rested itself on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Kili smiling at me. "It's okay," he quipped, "just try and talk to him later.. Okay? But why did you slap'em?" I bit my lip. "I just.. had a bit of a nightmare. And he startled me." But that didn't stop be from feeling like a major arse for slapping him.

Thorin:

We continued on our way. I kept Bilbo out of sight for a long while. He'd come to me when he felt comfortable, I hoped. I slowly got over it, rationalizing that he must have been startled. But, all the same, I knew he'd approach me when he felt more calm and sure of what happened. Best to just give him space for the time being. The day was warm and sunny. It all looked a little dull to me, with the things in the air between Bilbo and I. Everything felt a little stale, less bright. I just kept on trekking forward.

Bilbo:

Thorin seemed to avoid me for the rest of the day. Fili and Kili rode their ponies on either side of me, trying to cheer me up with stories from their childhood, but it didn't seem to work. The guilt wouldn't go away. Eventually, we came to the very edge of the forest and to the entrance of the place where I least wanted to go; Mirkwood. Already it sent a tingle of dread though me. It was dark and colorless and seemed way too quiet for my liking. And here is where we had to leave those brilliant little ponies. First Myrtle, now Dorris. We unloaded our things from their backs, then sent them on their way back to Beorn's house. And as they began to trot away, I swore I saw the shadow of a bear in the bushes scramble off into the evening sun. Thorin told us that we would stop here for tonight and continue our journey tomorrow through Mirkwood.. So then we began to set up camp and settle down for the night and try our very best to get some well-deserved sleep. But now I had Thorin to deal with. After everyone had settled down, my eyes scanned for Thorin among the Company. He was sitting off to the side, back against a tree trunk, smoking a pipe. Sucking in a breath, I crawled to my feet and made my way over to him. "Thorin..?"

Thorin:

I looked up to meet his eyes as he said my name. "Hello, Master Baggins." I spoke generically, feeling we were a little too close to the Company for comfort, and needing to play up the role. "You're feeling better, I'd imagine?" I asked softly, taking another inhale from the pipe. He looked nervous, but what was he to be nervous about? He slapped me sure. I may be a dwarf but I am no brute; simpleminded and slow like a goblin. If he assumed a single slap to the face was going to ruin us, then he would be mistaken.

Bilbo:

My heart almost felt as if it were to burst at any given moment, but I was able to keep the nervousness out of my voice. When he spoke to me, a shiver ran down my spine and the queasiness growing in my stomach slowly melted away. Giving a small sigh in relief, I sat down beside him; but not too close as to cause suspicion from the others. After a few long moments of silence I decided to reply. "I'm faring well." My eyes wandered over to his cheek. Guilt was eating me alive inside. "How is your cheek..?" I whispered.

Thorin:

"It's fine. It was a fair slap, but it wasn't a punch. It stung for a while, and then it was fine. My chest stung more than my cheek did after all that." I spoke, not looking at him yet, taking another heavy drag on the pipe. I blew out the smoke in a puff of air, fogging the area before us as it dissolved into nothing. I took another breath in, closing my eyes, letting the smoke spout from my nose this time. I leaned my head back against the trunk of the tree and waited for his reply. I already felt a little better with him beside me.

Bilbo:

His words sent a shot of pain through my chest and my muscles tensed. Looking down at the ground, I clasped my hands together and began twiddling with my thumbs to try and distract myself. "I.. I'm sorry, Thorin... I didn't mean to.. I really didn't. I just had a nightmare.. and you leaning over me, gripping my shoulders like that startled me very badly. You don't know how sorry I am.." And every word was true. He did scare me. The image of Thorin with golden eyes still lingered in my head.

Thorin:

"I only have one question…. What was your nightmare of?" I asked plainly, opening my eyes, keeping them fixed into the night sky above the clearing we were camped in. I still loved him. That didn't change. And I'd imagine that it never would. I had rationalized that he was spooked when he did that. He was out of his shire-loving mind at the time. I wanted to know exactly what made him so spooked however. I wanted to understand why he was so inclined to defend himself when coming out of the dream. It must have been a bad one to consume him that much.

Bilbo:

Should I really tell him? It could crush him to let him know that he was the source of the nightmare! But.. he deserved to know the truth. If I was going to be with him, I was going to be honest. And maybe by doing so he wouldn't be upset by it. "Well... It was about you," I began shyly, keeping my eyes trained on the ground ahead of me. "I was in a very beautiful chamber.. piles of gold were stacked all the way to the ceiling. Jewels, armor, swords.. everything. And then I saw you." A small, shy smile formed on my lips on how handsome he had looked. "You were dressed as a king, sitting on a golden throne.. And then you called me over to you. When I reached you, you pulled me into your lap and began kissing my neck and running your hands through my hair. But.. you held me a little too tightly, and kept muttering, "Mine" over and over again.. And when I pulled away to look at you, your eyes were... gold... and when I tried too pull away, you got very angry at me and gripped my arms.. Then the room started to shake while you laughed." My throat was dry and my heart was thumping hard against my chest. "And.. you pushed me onto the floor, and gold fell onto of me and crushed me... that's when I woke up and you were shaking me..."

Thorin:

THAT? Why had HE had THAT dream!? I raised an eyebrow and listened on as he spoke, slowing turning my head to look at him. Once he finished, I sighed and darted my eyes away. "The symptom of goldlust and consumption with material desires was a trait of my bloodline, and perhaps royal dwarves in general. It is true that dwarves love gold for many reasons… but sometimes we become obsessed, and we lose sight of what is important to us, especially in the line of Durin. Friends and family fall by the wayside and become something we only see as an obstacle. Greed becomes a powerful tool. It is how my own grandfather, Thror, went incredibly mad. I am only concerned as to why you had that dream, and not myself. You are not of my bloodline." I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes, not knowing what else to say.

Bilbo:

"I don't really understand it myself... again, I am very sorry for slapping you... I hope you shall forgive me," I whispered. What was he thinking now that I had told him the secret of what I had been dreaming of? Not to mention I was still questioning myself as to why I had that dream. It made me shiver at the thought of Thorin just... shutting everything he cared about away. All for the sake of gold. Gold was just an object and nothing more.. How could dwarves become so obsessed over it that they could forget everything they love? Despite the dream, I doubted that Thorin would do something of the sort. He was too strong, wise, and noble. And if he truly cared for me as he claimed, then maybe he would be immune to the goldlust.

Thorin:

"I have a feeling you got this dream because even if I had seen it instead, goldlust corruption would make me forget to keep it in mind. You had it because you are immune to the effects, and could keep me from falling under the temptation. You can save me from the goldlust because you mean more to me than the all the gold the world could gift to me." I spoke, giving a small smile while looking down between Bilbo and I. I couldn't take it anymore. I rose to my feet. "Come here..." I ducked back into the shadows of the dark forest around us. Out of the line of sight from the fire and company.

Bilbo:

His words sent a pleasant tingle up my spine, along with a small rush of heat to my cheeks. Maybe that could be my purpose as to why I had the dream. To remind Thorin of the goldlust, and keep him from the temptation.. "Come here..." He breathed quitely as he got to his feet, scrambling past the dark line of the forest. My heart began to hammer in my chest and a smile formed on my lips. The others were too busy settling down for the night to miss our absence. Without a word, I crawled to my feet and headed after Thorin into the dark forest. Crickets chirped their nightly songs, and I could hear the faint crackle of the fire a ways off. But there was no sign of Thorin. I was a good thirty feet into the wood. "Thorin?" I whispered, trying to allow my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness that seemed to wrap around me. It was so dark I could hardly see my hand infront of my face. It was as if the trees did everything in their power to keep any light from hitting the forest floor. Where on Middle-Earth had Thorin scrambled off to?

Thorin:

I could hear him pass by the tree I was hiding behind. Stealthily, I began to sneak behind him as he ventured into the woods further in search for me. Catching him with his back to me, I reached a hand down between his legs and under him, letting my fingers form a cage over his small bulge beneath his pants. I let my lips press to is ear, whispering into it. "Now then, Master Baggins.. I believe we have an entire day's worth of tension between us to diffuse…" Gently, I began to flex and grip with my fingers, feeling his size grow steadily in my hands as he'd wince and gasp slightly with small grunts and whines. Gripping his shoulders, I spun him around, removing my hand from between his legs, to make him face me. I brought my lips slowly back to his neck and gently let them pull at the skin there below his ear. My hand returned back to his member for a long moment before the clothing began to stop his growth. Pushing up his shirt a bit, I slid my hand down into his shorts beneath his pants and reached down to fondle, not his member, but his job, letting my fingers stroke the back side while my thumb gave small pressure spots on the front side. I know this was a new feeling for him, as he began to get small shudders that would shake his hips and legs with whine.

Bilbo:

"Thorin," I gasped, feeling the tension grow in my member. His hands were rough and warm, and he was playing with me underneath. This made me whimper in want and yerning for him more, my heart beginning to pick up dramatically. He held me close, his hand beginning to give harder squeezes. My mouth was growing dry and I slipped my hands into his hair, pulling him down against me and bucking my hips up against his in want and begging. He was teasing me, and so I would tease him back. Retracting my hands from his hair, I slid my hands down to rest on his chest. With a little work, I was able to sneak under his armor and reach his tunic; from there, I began to let my thumbs poke and run over his hardening nipples. This made him release a heavy sigh and I smiled at the quiet sound, dipping my head to kiss his throat warmly.

Thorin:

"You've… been around me too long… You're growing as bold as a dwarf..." It was nice to feel him have enough concentration to tease back. His fingers were slightly cold, which gave all the more of an excellent feeling on my chest. Getting a small shudder up my spine, I sighed into his ear before letting my tongue lick the crest, tasting some salt from the sweat dried on his skin. I released him and gripped his breeches and pulled them down off his hips as I let my hand slide up and grip him firmly, slowly beginning to pump him. As I heard him sigh and whine, my mind drifted. Some mighty force gave Bilbo that dream. He got it because of me… He is the one to keep me from falling to goldlust. I knew we'd be safe because of him.

Bilbo:

My cheeks and ears began to burn insanely when he pulled my breeches down off my hips, my member standing up at attention. He led my hands down to his hips, and I began to pull at the strings to his breeches. Already I could feel the large bulge growing beneath his pants, and I felt a shudder run through me at the thought of him being inside me. I pulled his breeches down just a bit to let his let his member spring free. He stood at attention in all it's glory. Leaning up, I placed a kiss on his lips and kissed him sweetly before pulling away with a smile. Shyly, I got down on my knees and took his member in my hand; beginning to pump him. Thorin released a soft hiss of pleasure before throwing his head back with a moan. I shouldn't be doing this, but I was doing it anyway.. Sucking in a breath, I leaned forward and let my tongue begin to circle the head of his member.

Thorin:

My eyes rapidly shut in a wince of pleasure from his warm, moist tongue; sending a shock of bliss up my spine and back again, I choked back a whine. "B-Bilbo... you don't... don't need to do that..." I found my fingers sliding into his hair, restraining themselves from pushing his head towards my hips. It would be hard to believe he hadn't done this before... He was as skilled as anyone I'd ever heard of. It felt very nice, what he was doing. My breathing was beginning to feel shaky and uneven.

Bilbo:

His breathing was becoming a bit heavier and quicker, and I only assumed I was doing something right by this. My tongue continued to lick and circle the head slowly and warmly. His large, warm fingers got tangled in my hair and he would sometimes let out a small groan of resistance or a small whine. Thorin had already grown very hard in my hand. I began to pump him a bit faster, deciding to become a little braver in this action. Parting my lips, I leaned in and took the head of his member inside my mouth. Thorin hissed as I began to suck on the head softly on the head while my tongue played around the warm, hard flesh.

Thorin:

Feeling a small wave of heat flush my face, I gave a got a shudder up me spine as my hands gripped his head a little tighter now. I sighed and gave a small, low pitched whine. I wanted him to take as much in as possible. His gentle sucking was making me quite hard and I could feel pleasure spike with each suck he took. His mouth was incredibly warm, coating the head with warm, slick saliva. I swallowed thickly, giving a small wince of pleasure. "B-Bilbo..." I managed to mutter as his tongue circled around to the underside of the head, making my toes twitch inside my boots involuntarily. My body instinctively pushed my hips towards his mouth a bit, wanting more...

Bilbo:

My eyes widened as he just barely thrust his hips into my mouth. He really was enjoying this. Slightly encouraging him, I leaned in and took more of him inside my mouth; letting my tongue swirl around his thick member as I nipped at the sensitive flesh with my teeth. A loud groan escaped his lips and he gave another small buck, almost making me gag. I want to pull away to tell him to try and not be too loud, but I would let him have this. He seemed to be lost in his own little world. And after the slap this morning, he needed a little something sweet. His fingers curled tightly in my hair and I felt the dull bite of his nails digging into my scalp. I forced my lips to close in tightly around his member, almost milking his member as my head moved back and forth.

Thorin:

My toes and fingers kept twitching with my winces of pleasure. I hated to make him gag with my actions, but most of these were involuntary. I kept feeling spikes come sooner and sooner, continuing to flush my face and make it feel like it's burning. "Bilbo... Th-... That's enough... amazing that is.. but... It'll be over quickly with your... work... Don't you want... some..." I managed to mutter as his actions slowed, which made a very strong spike surge up and make me shake softly in a shudder. It was going to be his turn now...

Bilbo:

I was so conflicted... keep pleasuring him, or be pleasured myself... But we didn't have the pelts, and I would not be able to hold back my noises. Yes, I had made noises the other night when Thorin had touched me.. But he would actually be inside me and they would hear and know about us. Do I risk it? It took me a moment to realize that my member was growing hard itself.. I had been so distracted in pleasuring Thorin, I had almost completely ignored the throbbing. Pulling away, I began to use my tongue to lick up and down his length. "But... the others..."

Thorin:

"I don't care if they know about us anymore... If they want to know, let them... I want to... pleasure you in the same way you just did to me... That felt very nice... and I want you to feel it too... Nothing beyond that. Far too uncomfortable without something... soft..." I muttered, grasping his shoulders and motioning him to sit down so he woundn't need to stand. Once he had, I told him to spread his legs about half way and remain relaxed with his legs bent a bit. Using his bent knees as leverage, I looked up at him while the tip of my tongue flicked at the head. Ever since I had spoken a moment ago, Bilbo seemed to have a passive look of daziness on his face. Like he wasn't entirely with me here in this world. He might have been imagining something or daydreaming... Whatever it was, I wanted his mind to be in a world of pleasure, while his body would be under my domain of pleasure.

Bilbo:

My breath was caught in my throat and my member began to throb intensely, along with the pressure building at an alarming rate. The feel of his warm tongue playing on my member was driving me insane, and I wanted more.. But I didn't say anything, because I felt too embarrassed. Oh... My heart was pounding in my chest and it drove me insane with every shy lick he made. "Th.. Thorin.." I whimpered, my eyes screwing shut as my fingers curled against the ground below me. Why did this have to feel so good? Why in the world was HE so good at this?

Thorin:

Wanting to spike the pleasure, I slid him entirely into my mouth, my lips remaining constricted fairly tightly around him, my tongue swirling around the shaft, giving small gentle sucks. The taste of his… it was something unique. Not rancid as many may think of someone private areas that are always shrouded with little airflow. It was salty with something almost… savory… There were juices here that weren't entirely mine. Took me a second to feel with my tongue that with every few sucks, a small bit of something left him. He was fairly hard now, so, I began to keep a gentle suck going while I began to slide my head back and forth, letting my lips pump him. I could feel him throb in my mouth after a moment of this. Bilbo continued to restrain loud noises. I heard no noises from camp. Dwarves can only be so quiet around a fire, so I had assumed they went to bed. After such a long day, they'd be deep asleep.

Bilbo:

Whimpers and small moans passed through my lips against my will, and I would mentally slap myself with each one. But because of Thorin's mouth, it was hard to keep the noises at bay. His mouth was just so hot and wet... His tongue would gently swirl around my member and a blissful tingle would shoot up my spine. My breath would hitch in my throat from the slight nip of his teeth. His hands gripped my legs warmly in his hands, widening my legs further as he began to dip his head down further onto my member. And the gentle sucks he gave... I moaned and tried very hard not to buck up into his mouth. His mouth was so warm and inviting... it was becoming hard to not move my hips.

Thorin:

Pulling away slowly, I wiped some saliva from my lips. I looked up at him with my breathing slightly elevated. "Stay here…" I got to my feet, fastening my buckle again, and walked slowly back into the ring of fire where the dwarves were scattered and deep asleep. Silently, I approached Bilbo's belongings and grabbed the large pelt. Luckily, his stuff was on the close side of the fire, needing not even approach any sleeping being around the fire. I walked back out into the woods and found Bilbo right where I left him, breath still a little heightened and just as upright as when I left. "Do you...?" I asked holding out the pelt and giving a small smile as I knelt down next to him. "By the look of your friend there, he is itching too…"

Bilbo:

A whine of want and loss escaped my lips when he pulled away from me, along with confusion as to why he was buckling himself back up. But as I saw him head back off towards camp, I had the sneaking suspicion as to what he was planning. Heat rushed to my face and a small smile formed on my lips. Oh.. did I love that Dwarf.. I was relieved to see him when he returned (as difficult as it was to see him through the darkness) carrying the pelt. A small smile played along those perfectly sculpted lips as he knelt down beside me, staring into my eyes. "By the look of your friend down there, he is itching too..." My face began to burn intensely from his words, and I looked away and pulled my legs to my chest. "I... ah..." My words were lost in my throat.

Thorin:

I tilted my head and looked at him with a small smile, curling the very corner of my lips on one side. "Bilbo… What would you like this time…?" I asked, leaving it open ended. I wanted him to get what he wants to feel. If I can give it, I will. I know he wanted me… but… Just how much? What position? How deep? How fast? Rough? Soft? I wanted to scratch whatever itch his soul had. I reached down and gently pulled his legs away, letting my hand begin to pump him slowly until he answered.

Bilbo:

My mouth went dry and I gave a small buck into his hand with a whine from his hand on my member, and I shyly reached my hands up and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him against me. Shyly, I placed my lips at his ear and whispered, "I don't care... as long as it's with you." His body was radiating heat like a warm fire, and I just wanted to melt against him. Thorin released something close to a growl before his hand began to move faster on my member. A mixture of heat and pleasure rushed into my member, and everything began to grow tense and hot as a groan of want flew past my lips.

Thorin:

I let my fingers pump faster and faster, until friction made his member warm. It was expanding in my hand. I used my free arm to pull him against me, reaching down to the hem of his shirt and tugging it up and over his head, pushing him away in order to slide it off his arms. I was going to pleasure each inch of him, starting with his chest. I pulled my hands away and slid my own shirt off before resuming my pumping, and pulling him against me. I could feel the little bumps that were his nipples press into my chest; hard and hot. I let my lips nibble his ear while my hand slid down and grasped a small, firm cheek and gently stroked in circles. He was whimpering and holding back whines and moans. I whispered "Don't worry about it… let them out... I checked the camp. They are dead asleep. And Dwarves are two things if anything; heavy drinkers and heavy sleepers. They won't hear us… Go ahead and moan in pleasure… Makes the moment all the more…. Enjoyable…." I whispered seductively at his ear, my lips pushing a cloud of warmth into his ear.

Bilbo:

"As you wish, Master Dwarf..." I whimpered, hiding my face into the side of his neck. Oh hand had a firm hold of my arse, while the other was pumping me... Oh, Eru above.. I couldn't help it, I finally let the moans and whimpers pass through my lips while I bucked up into his hand. The pressure was slowly increasing with each pump he gave, and I wouldn't be able to hold out forever. Occasionally, I would feel his member graze against my thigh, and my insides would clench and twitch in desire to have him inside me. I released my arms from around his shoulders and let my hands travel up and down his spine, sometimes curling my fingers against his skin. But when I did this, I would sometimes run over a small battle scar or rough patch of skin from maybe where he had previously been burned by fire... dragon fire. Everytime this happened, I would place a kiss on this throat.

Thorin:

I pulled away after feeling he was primed and ready. "So... how would you like it? On your knees... or looking up at me?" I asked, staring into his eyes as I let my thumb circle the tip of his member. I could feel my own still being very hard and ready for anything he wanted to do. He looked so cute when he was on. His eyes had a sparkle that seemed to light up the forest around us. His skin was white enough that he seemed to glow in the murky darkness. He was like an angel that I was completely consumed by and was willing to pleasure him; making him my own forever and for eternity.

Bilbo:

My cheeks began to burn in thought. I was slightly torn.. As pleasurable as it would be on my knees, I prefered the intimacy over the intense pleasure. Pulling away, I laid down onto the pelt before looking away. I was very thankful for the darkness. Thorin wouldn't be able to see the blush that was forming on my cheeks. I heard a deep, rumbling sound escaped from his chest that I assumed was a chuckle, making my member twitch with the want of feeling his hand on my member again. He leaned down and placed a deep kiss on my lips, and I pulled back at his own lips slowly and hungrily.

Thorin:

I hovered over him, looking down at him through the darkness. He chose to look up at me. That was good. This position allows me to tease his nipples that have grown rock hard from all the attention. I placed let my thumb and forefinger each tighten lightly around his nipples, giving warm pinches and light pulls, rolling the hardened bulge between my fingertips. Choking back a few powerful moans and whimpers I pulled away, and let one hand sneak to his lips. "Go ahead and get these warm and wet for me… and you, please, Master Bilbo and I shall use them to… make you pleasured." I let two fingers graze his lower lip as my lips moved to kiss his forehead softly.

Bilbo:

My face began to burn and I brought up a hand to hold his before taking two of his fingers inside my mouth. His fingers were thick and warm, and my tongue swirled around them as much much as I could. Even going so far as to give a small suck. My member was beginning to throb almost painfully in want, and I moaned against his fingers. I raked my nails down Thorin's spine before lifting my hips to wrap my legs around his sides.

Thorin:

I smiled at the warmth of his mouth and tongue stroking my fingers, and his body responding to the urge and want of me inside by wrapping his legs around me. After a long moment, I slid my finger out of his mouth gently and moved them down to his entrance, letting the tip of the finger coat the tightened skin around the hole with warm saliva. A second later, I thrust two fingers deep inside, curling my fingers against the walls before beginning to slide in and out slowly. Lowering my head, I let my tongue flick at a hard nipple while my other hand gave small tweaks and pulls to the other. I could hear and feel Bilbo whine and moan and shudder from my multiple actions. I love the sounds he made. The noises by themselves kept me hard, which is good so I can touch his core.

Bilbo:

I felt his fingers move inside me, and I arched my back as my breath hitched in my throat. They curled against my insides, and I wanted more of him inside me instead of just his fingers. But this was necessary.. I needed to be prepared for him. It was hard enough when we had tried the first time. His tongue swirled around a nipple on my chest and I wanted to just fall into oblivion. But he was spoiling me.. and I could feel his member slot against mine from our hips. He was so very hard.. Shyly, I slid a hand between our hips and took both his member and mine in hand before beginning to pump us at a slow pace, and my member pulsed and grew hot from the touches.

Thorin:

I gasped slightly, getting a small shudder up my spine, which radiated to my limbs and fingers. I could feel my fingers shake for a moment while sliding into Bilbo. "… Bilbo… please. You're… going to push me to far… and we haven't even gotten to the best part…. Just… c-careful… Would you like more of me now?" I asked, choking back some moans. I slid in a third finger and slowly began to scissor them inside. He was so warm and tight. I momentarily remembered how he felt the first time, surrounding my member so hot and tight. It felt like he was trying to pull my soul from my body to mix inside him. It was so very heavenly. I swallowed thickly and continued to work on his nipples while I waited for him to reply.

Bilbo:

"Yes.." And I did. I wanted to feel him inside me again, I wanted to be filled to the core. Sweat was beginning to form on my skin, and no doubt Thorin and I would be an utter mess by the end of this. My member throbbed and pulsed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and I was thinking about just abandoning Thorin's member and just giving attention all to my own. But he has been teasing me... so now, so should he. My hand began picking up the pace while giving a harder squeeze. Thorin hissed and his fingers curled up sharply against me inside, making me whimper and buck my hips up hard against his while my own member twitched with waves of heat.

Thorin:

"I... I won't... fill you in a... finale very well... if you keep that up..." I muttered, giving a slightly hard nip to one of his nipples before giving a hard deep suck. My fingers began to rapidly thrust in and out, making Bilbo buck his hips frantically; letting out moans and whimpers while his hand actions became erratic and jumpy. I was about at the point where I was going to just push inside him and give him what we both deeply desired.

Bilbo:

A loud moan escaped past my lips and I couldn't take it anymore. I released our members and I trailed my hands into his long, dark, tangled locks as I pulled his head up to mine. Our foreheads were pressed against each other, and I smiled before leaning up and plastering our lips together in a hot kiss. Thorin had stiffened in surprise at first before going slack at the feel our lips together and forced my tongue past his lips. He moaned into my mouth and I felt warmth blossom inside my chest. Thorin was so firm, yet gentle.. and I loved that about him. He never pushed me and always asked if I was comfortable with what he was doing.

Thorin:

That was it. I was feeling heat waves bouncing around my body, I needed to pleasure him now. I know he wanted me, and I wanted to be inside him just as much. I slid my fingers out gently, pulling away from the kiss a mere inch to speak. "Are you ready…?" I asked, taking my fingers of my opposite hand and slathering them with saliva, before rubbing it onto my own member; anything to make it easier on Bilbo's backside. I could feel he was ready. He was large and my fingers had limbered up his entrance. I wanted to hear his moans and whimpers from me being in the back… I wanted to look into his eyes as I pumped pleasure into him.

Bilbo:

Despite the situation, a small chuckle escaped my lips. "I've been ready since we started..."

Thorin:

"Great." I pulled my head away, taking my hand and laying Bilbo down to let his skin of his back feel the soft pelt underneath us. He was so small, yet so loving. I took my hand and gently placed the head of my member to his entrance before sliding my hands underneath his back side, preparing myself to slide into him. "I love you, Bilbo. And with this, I shall imprint it into you." In a quick, fluid motion, I thrust my hips forward and pushed his hips up towards me. He was so tight and hot inside. My skin tingled from the warmth. I heard Bilbo gasp an give a small wheeze from a pleasure spike. I felt his fingers curl tightly against my back; his nails raking across my skin. I placed my lips at his ear. "Are you okay, Bilbo…?" I asked through the darkness. All I heard was Bilbo's uneven breathing, and the gentle bustling of the dark forest at night.

Bilbo:

My mouth went dry and there was slight pain from when he suddenly thrust himself deep inside of me. He was so large.. and hot. My insides clenched around him almost painfully, and a whimper escaped my lips. After a few moments of adjusting to his size, I leaned up and placed my lips at his ear. "I am fine, Master Dwarf.." Heat began to slowly course through my body, Thorin growled softly against my neck and he gave a hard buck of his hips against mine to force himself even further into me. I slid my hands from his thick raven hair to rake my fingers down his back.

Thorin:

I gripped his hips, and lids myself away and out a little ways, before pushing him back towards me slowly, repeating the process, hearing each pleasured sigh that sprang from Bilbo's throat. He was so tight, and was basically milking all he could from me. I could feel things escalating very quickly. My own breathing was increasing drastically. I slid my hands up Bilbo's chest, feeling his chest giving erratic breaths, lowering my lips to suck gently on his throat.

Bilbo:

His lips gently played along my neck until he found a spot to stop and give a gentle suck on. I could sometimes feel the wet, warm muscle that was his tongue move over my skin. But as he sucked, the hair from his beard would occasionally prick and tickle my skin. Moaning, I arched my neck and released a warm sigh while bucking my hips up against his as his thrusts would pick up for a moment and then slow back down. He was so large and hot.. I was amazed he hadn't ripped me in half... I whined and felt my member begin to throb almost painfully in want, the pressure spiraling out of control everytime Thorin thrust into me.

Thorin:

Bilbo's backside kept pulling me, trying to suck me deeper and deeper. I felt the heat spike with each slide out. He was pumping me very rough and hard. I didn't know how much longer I was going to last before I filled him. My member throbbed and tensed, feeling his entrance pull and tighten around me. I needed to make him release, and soon. I placed one hand on his chest, taking my other hand and began to pump him fast, my hips also picking up the speed. My lips drifted lower; onto his chest. Taking one of his hardened nipples between my lips, I licked and sucked on it hotly, my tongue swirling around the skin rapidly.

Bilbo:

"I.. I can't..." I whimpered, bucking my hips up into his hand. His member pounded hard against my prostate, and I wondered just how much longer I could withstand my sanity. A rough thumb pressed hard on the tip of my member, and I felt a strong wave of warmth and pleasure course through my own member. His thrusts were hard and uneven, and in every few thrusts he would release a large grunt from his work. My hands moved up to grip his powerful shoulders. His muscles were tight beneath the skin. Thorin's member hit my prostate a little too hard this time and made me cry out, my vision went dark as heat and pleasure erupted from my member and rocketed through my body. I froze in for a few moments to let the pleasure die down, panting heavily as Thorin continued to thrust his hips madly. Every now and then he'd graze my prostate again, and my muscles would twitch in response.

Thorin:

With a cry, I was sent over as well, pushing deep inside and letting go, feeling my own member swell with outer warmth as I could feel pressure grow as I muttered "I love you..." in Bilbo's ear. I backed out slowly and felt my essence follow, spilling out the back. Slowly letting my hands lower Bilbo to lay down, I moved myself beside him, looking at him warmly, my breathing fast but beginning to even out. "Bilbo..." I began, wondering if he was listening.

Bilbo:

Moaning, I rolled over onto my side and pressed myself against his warm chest. I could feel his seed slowly spilling itself out of the back of me, and the evidence of my own release was splattered on my lower abdomen. I was a right proper mess. His breathing was deep and fast, and I nuzzled my head against his chest. "Bilbo," he breathed. A shudder ran down my spine. I lifted my head and tried to look at him through the darkness. We just sat there for a long time in silence while just listening to each other breathe. "Thorin.." I whispered back.

Thorin:

I just looked at him and listened to his quick breath leave him with small sighs and gasps. "You're so handsome and beautiful. Here." I whispered, handing him a cloth. "You may want to clean up before we head back to the fire. We need some sleep... and rest." I spoke, getting to my feet and gathered up the clothing and getting them sorted, handing Bilbo his as he cleaned up.

Bilbo:

A blush formed on my cheeks and I slowly began to wipe away the evidence of our recent activities. Slowly and shyly, I took my clothes and slowly slid them back onto my body. I winces with a small hiss from the dull throbbing of pain in my backside. I heard Thorin shuffling around me. Suddenly his strong arms were around my waist, and a rough kiss was pressed against my neck. "See you back at the fire," He whispered. And then he was gone. The sound of his heavy boots were coming from the direction of the Company. Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair to try and make myself at least look a little decent in case anyone was awake. After I had deemed myself clean, I quietly made my wake back to the others. Thankfully everyone was sound asleep. Except for Fili and Kili. They were awake, quietly whispering amongst themselves. But something was off about them.. They were holding each other a little to close, and their hair seemed perfect.. Too perfect. As if it had just been redone. A thought came into my head, and I suddenly dismissed the thought. Thorin was tucked away in the shadows a few yards away from the rest of the Company, and I looked at him shyly. Would it be okay if I tried to sleep with him tonight? Or would it be best if I stayed away?

Thorin:

I saw him walk back into camp, and I couldn't help but stare and give a small smile. When our eyes met, I softened my gaze and gave a small smile. I hoped he'd finally come to be beside me again tonight. I missed having something to be aware of a night, instead of feeling like I am in a sea of oblivion when I close my eyes to sleep.

Bilbo:

My heart began to speed up a bit and give little flutters in my chest at his smile. Oh, stop acting like a lovestruck ninny, Bilbo Baggins! I straightened myself up and quietly tip-toed over to where Thorin was resting himself. The light of the fire flickered in his ice-blue eyes and cast shadows on his face, making him look a bit older than he actually was. With a small huff I sat down beside him, looking over at him with a bit of a smirk.

Thorin:

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Bilbo, then to Fili and Kili whom were both awake and giving us glances. There's something going on with those two nephews of mine, I thought. It was my watch, so I needed to stay awake. I draped the warg fur over Bilbo as we rest resting against a tree. "Bilbo, get some rest. I'll be right here... Lean on me." I spoke softly.

Bilbo:

The warg pelt was warm, and Thorin looked like a very attractive substitute for a pillow. I breathed out a small sigh and crawled over closer to him, resting my head on his chest and draping an arm over his abdomen. Thorin's breath hitched for a moment. And then I felt his warm hand running gently through my hair. My head rose and fell with each deep breath he took. This moment felt perfect, and I suddenly didn't care if the Company saw us together anymore. "I love you, Thorin.."

Thorin:

"I love you too, Bilbo... Now get some sleep." I whispered, letting my fingers tips move to close his eyes. I stared at him until his breathing was even, indicating he's asleep. I simply cannot understand how I became so attracted to this hobbit... I didn't care. I loved him, and that's all that mattered. I let my hand stroke through his hair softly, trying to lull him to sleep.


	7. Taken

Bilbo:

There was a gentle grumble underneath my ear, and I winced and shifted a bit against my overly large, warm pillow. I lifted a hand and wiped my eyes, opening them slowly. I then realized that I was laying on Thorin. He had an arm draped firmly over my shoulder, and I could feel his warm breath against my hair. The rest of the Company were still sound asleep. Dwalin was snoring rather loudly, and Fili and Kili were curled up in each others arms. Strange... It was a very foggy morning. The fog made everything seem like a dull shade of gray. Making Mirkwood seem even more intimidating than the night before. And then the events of last night came rushing back into my head, and I felt a small wave of heat form in my lower abdomen. Oh, no now, Bilbo Baggins... Swallowing hard, I closed my eyes and just rested against Thorin's broad chest. He and the Company would be waking soon enough.

Thorin:

I slept deeply, and soundly. The first thing I felt was some soreness in my neck from sitting while sleeping. I could feel Bilbo's head resting on my chest. I looked around the camp, quickly counting our numbers. We were all here, and all very much asleep. It was time to get up. By the time we packed up, the sun would be up. We had to keep moving. I shook Bilbo's shoulder lightly, getting a flashback to the slap, keeping on my toes so it doesn't happen again. Bilbo moaned and shifted a bit. "Bilbo, time to get up. We need to wake all the others..." I spoke softly, trying to nudge Bilbo again gently. The fog was a little lighter now. Hopefully, it would keep lightening so it wouldn't be harder to navigate Mirkwood. The birds were very distant, and it was eerily silent.

Bilbo:

I lifted my head to stare up at him. His eyes had turned to a deep ocean blue, and I could see the sleepy that lingered. "I woke earlier.. but I... dozed off, since you were still asleep..." I yawned, moving to lay ontop of him. Everyone was still snoring soundly, so it would be okay to have a moment to ourselves. Pressing my forehead to his, I leaned down and kissed him deeply and warmly, my lips pulling at his. His beard tickled the skin around my mouth and chin.

Thorin:

I smiled at Bilbo as he sleepily crawled onto me and put his lips on mine. He seemed very confident and sure of his emotions now. I'm glad he sorted his feelings out. I kissed back, letting my hands rise and slowly slide across his back. I let my eyes fall closed. Giving us a few minutes of enjoyment. I softly pulled away, gasping a bit. "I love you... That won't change, I know. Let's get to waking up these sleepy Dwarves, hm?" I looked into his eyes warmly. I had so much relying on this little Hobbit. I just prayed that I wasn't putting too much on him.

Bilbo:

I blushed and pulled away. Cold air hit me hard, and I released a soundless gasp and began to rub my arms before reaching over to grasp my coat and pulling it on. Thorin groaned himself, running a hand through his raven locks. He got to his feet and made his way over to Dwalin and Balin, then over to Nori. Slowly, the camp was being filled with the sounds of tired dwarves. "Good morning, Dori," I greeted, as I gently nudged the sleeping dwarf awake. Ori whimpered beside him. Dori opened his eyes weakly before stretching a bit and sitting up. "Aye.. Good morning, Master Baggins." Nodding, I turned my gaze over to where I last saw Fili and Kili... only, they weren't there. Did Thorin wake them when I was waking the others? But I didn't see them.. "Fili? Kili?" I called. No answer. Slowly, I made my way over to where they had been sleeping. And that's when I saw a coat tossed carelessly into some bushes. Narrowing my eyes, I dared to walk into the brush and find out where those two had gone. We would be leaving after breakfast, and we surely didn't have enough time to fool around. "Fili," I heard a breathless sigh. I froze and felt my ears begin to burn. Surely... Quietly, I snuck through the bushes. What I saw, I did not expect. Fili had his brother pinned to a tree, his lips plastered to his brothers. Kili let out a sultry moan, arching his back to press into the blonde Durin. Fili pulled away and began cascading sweet kisses down his lovers throat, giving small growls. Kili smiled, but then his eyes widened in horror and he froze when he spotted me. Fili noticed his brother go rigid and turned to see why he had frozen, and Fili then turned pale.

Thorin:

I saw Bilbo slinking off into the bushes. Checking all the dwarves were awake, I noticed my nephews were missing. I then understood why Bilbo was wandering off. He must have been trailing them, or looking for them. I swear to the almighty power that if they ran off, I was going to make more than their backs hurt from sleeping on the ground. I followed in behind Bilbo, seeing his shoulders tense and looking into the woods. "Bilbo, what is it? Are you oka-..." I saw something that I was considering for several days now. "Fili... Kili... what are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow, keeping a stern face. Inside, I was laughing. They were missing the women of the taverns they'd no doubt have visited back where we have lived since fleeing Erebor. So they were finding pleasure in each other now, huh? I can't say I was surprised. Neither could I tell them to stop simply due to gender. I would be the last one to stop them. I placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, looking at my nephews while cracking a small smirk. "Now then, you two coming to eat, or are you attached at the hip too closely to move." I gave Fili a small smirk and wink as I turned away, pulling Bilbo's shoulder to follow. I'd let them finish whatever they were doing. I heard a shout from a sleepy voice, but I couldn't tell whom, as to who would go looking for some food. "Fili and Kili have already gone off to do that. Give them a while. They'll search for berries or something." Those nephews of mine better enjoy the time I just bought them.

Bilbo:

Blushing a bit, I followed after Thorin. But not after looking over my shoulder. Fili and Kili was holding each other tightly, both pale and looking a little shocked. But then I saw Fili pick up his brothers hand, and gently kiss each finger while staring into Kili's eyes. Kili blushed and gave a small laugh while Fili leaned in to try and steal a kiss. Those two... made an odd, but adorable pair. I was curious to see what his true thoughts on them were. Bombur and Bofur already had the fire back up and going, and they'd fixed a small stew. There were some black squirrels running around, so we used those as part of our breakfast. Along with the small cakes and pasteries we had gotten at Beorn's house. I sat beside Thorin through most of breakfast, and some of the Company cast us curious looks. But eventually they all began chatting away as if this was completely normal. We even got a few smiles. I was accepted. Eventually, Fili and Kili tumbled out of the woods. Their faces seemed dazed yet pleased; their hair was an absolute mess. "Oi, lads, where have you been? The foods 'bout gone cold!" Dwalin scolded, clucking his tongue and swatting Kili on the back of his head. The boys sat down beside each other, quietly eating their share of food. I looked over at Thorin and smiled. "I think they're cute.."

Thorin:

Giving a small smirk, I loked at them and caught the gaze of Kili, giving a small nod. I knew that was a little thank you. They were welcome. "Indeed." I replied, turning my head back to look at Bilbo softly, before turning to finish off my helping. "So, seems we weren't the only one to realize something on this journey, eh?" I spoke softly, giving a small chuckle.

Bilbo:

"Obviously.." I smiled widely and nuzzled into his side. He was warm and inviting. And the boys seemed slightly more at ease. Once everyone had eaten their fill, we packed out things and slowly made our way into the Mirkwood forest. And I hated every step we took into it. The further in we got, the darker it grew. The only light that came was from where we went through, and the small fog didn't seem to make this place any more inviting. There were no birds. No wind. It was deathly silent, and sometimes I thought I wouldd hear whispers through the trees. It was like the whole forest seemed to suck away any happiness and light. Swallowing dryly, I made my way up to Thorin's side. His face had grown hard and stern, like so many times I had seen before in the past before when things were hard between us. Shyly, I slipped my hand into his. His large hand squeezed mine hard, but he kept his eyes forward. "This place.. it's strange.. and cold..."

Thorin:

"It is... It's a wonder that even the trees survive here. I feel like I'm walking onto a battlefield after the battle is over. Only hearing faint noises and sensing no life." I muttered, keeping my eyes scanning forward ahead. "We need to stay on this route, and not leave this path. There's a reason that the path is so worn and used. There's no hope once you get lost in this unforgiving place." I kept feeling like someone was breathing down my neck. Hearing weird noises. An occasional knock, a crack, a shuffle, a whisper, a breath... I just knew something was watching us. I didn't want to know what it was. This is the kind of place in which getting into a battle would certainly kill us, even if all our weapons had been lowered and the battle ceased.

Bilbo:

Strange noises would echo throughout the wood, and sometimes I would give a small squeak when a few large bats would fly overhead every now and then. The whole company had gone deathly silent. Not even Fili and Kili were whispering to each other. This place seemed to drain every ounce of happiness from the world and make you turn cold. I hated it more than anything we'd experienced so far. Eventually, everyone grew tired and we decided to stop. We couldn't exactly tell if it was actually night, because ever since we got deep into the forest, all light had been blocked by the trees. Dwalin and Nori quickly made a campfire, and everyone settled down and nibbled on a few cream-cakes from Beorn's house. I sat a few feet away from the second fire, pulling a thin green blanket over my shoulders while I linked my arms around my knees. It was so cold here, and I was immediately missing my fireplace and chair back at home.

Thorin:

Once I had a grip on everything going on within the confines of our camp, I found Bilbo. While the rest of dwarves wore thick furs, Bilbo didn't have much. I took my fur jacket off and draped it over Bilbo's shoulders looking down at him with a small smile. I lifted my head to listen to the woods around us. I wasn't hearing animal noises. I was hearing human whispers or small breezes. This was eerily giving me a headache. I wanted out of these woods. We'd stop for an hour and continue before everyone became relaxed.

Bilbo:

I blinked when I felt Thorin's large fur jacket plop down onto my shoulders. And while I wanted to insist that he keep it and stay warm, I was cold... His hand brushed against mine, as soft as a kiss. Getting to my feet, I placed the jacket down on his shoulders. His eyes shot up to mine and he was about to protest, but I smiled at him shyly and crawled down into his lap, pulling the jacket infront of me with Thorin's chest pressed firmly against my back. His arms wrapped firmly around my torso and held my tightly while resting his chin on my shoulder. With every move of my head, I could feel his beard tickeling my cheek. The other dwarves paid no mind to our actions. Except for Bofur and the boys all gave thumbs up with smiles and winks.. minus Dwalin. He stared at us long and hard. Not at me, but at Thorin. Something about the look on his face told me he wasn't entirely happy, but I decided to ignore him and just rest against Thorin. An owl screeched in the distance and I swallowed hard.

Thorin:

"It's alright, Bilbo. We'll make it through this wood eventually. We just need to keep moving. We should het moving again soon. Seems no one realy cares about us now, hm? Feel better?" I whispered, giving a small kiss to his cheek.

Bilbo:

"Yes.. I'm feeling much better," I whispered, feeling warmth blossom in my chest when his lips pecked at my cheek. It was hard not telling Thorin about the strange feeling I had about Dwalin, but Thorin and Dwalin were best friends. So maybe he was just a bit upset as to why Thorin never told Dwalin about us? I slipped my hands down and rested my hands over down onto his. Fili was sitting down a couple yards away with Kili behind him, gently unwinding his braids and rebraiding them. Fili caught my gaze and gave a small wink, and I blushed. Curse the Durin line and their sense of charm.

Thorin:

When he blushed, it looked vry uch attractive. I couldn't let myelf get too comfortable. We had to keep moving. "Bilbo, we must get going. You hold onto my jacket. I'm plenty warm without it. Come on." Iifted us up and placed him on his feet. "Come on. Let's keep mo-" I stopped talking, staring at something in the woods. There was a faint light shimmering between some trees, perhaps half a mile away. The more I looked at the light, the more I could hear noises, the voices and shouting. "What's that..." I whispered to Bilbo. This was odd. Who would camp in the middle of Mirkwood? Then I considered why WE are even in Mirkwood. Perhaps this person could help us with out food rations, or they could even help us get through this god-forsaken place.

Bilbo:

My heart stopped when Thorin froze, and I looked up at him curiously and then off into the direction in which he was staring. And off into the distance there was a red, warm light. Very faintly I could hear sing-song voices. The other dwarves noticed this too, because they all turned and stared off with us. My heart began pounding in my chest. "Who else would be out here in Mirkwood besides us?" I breathed, huddling close to Thorin. Dwalin and Nori jumped to their feet; battle axes and knives in hand. The others quickly grabbed up their weapons and we smothered the fires. Thorin breathed out something in Khuhdzul and everyone huddled together while Thorin made his way to the front of the company, quickly striding ahead with a confident gait. I had to walk a bit fast to keep up since his legs were just a bit longer than mine were. When we finally neared the light, we crouched down over a hill to see what was going on. Was it more trolls? No. The smell of good food filled my nose. Below us was a large table of different foods and drinks... and elves. They were all laughing and feasting next to the tables, just seeming to have a very big party. When I looked over at Thorin, he had a large scowl written all over his handsome face. If it's one thing Thorin hated more than Smaug, it was elves.

Thorin:

"Elves?!" I spoke sternly, but quietly. Did it NEED to be Elves? That food looks very delicious, but being touched by Elves makes it like rotten fruit to me. "I wonder why Elves are here in the woods. Dwalin, know anything about this?" As soon as I finished my statement, in a flash of light, everything before us disapeared. "Wh.. Where'd they go? Did we just all imagine this?" I spoke, rubbing my forehead and closing my eyes. I looked of into the woods again, seeing the same light farther away this time, maybe a mile away. We continued toward the light again, getting close, but we slowed down this time to nor reveal ourselves and observe.

Bilbo:

I didn't know what happened, but everything before us just disappeared. Thorin had growled in aggrivation, and all were muttering to each other as to why elves were in the wood. Balin said that elves still lived here in Mirkwood, but were not very social or friendly as the ones in Rivendale. Again, we crawled forward to spy on the elves. They were a bit quiter and occasionally looked over their shoulders, but still laughed and picked at their food. Thorin grumbled. I had the feeling he was about to do something very unexpected.

Thorin:

I don't know if I pushed a branch a little too far, but one of them saw me. I backed off, signalling the others to run with a hand motion, turning my back. We were too late, we strayed too close. The light disappeared and chaos enveloped us. Swinging my sword and axe around at the shadows crossing in and out of our scrambling pack, my vision went black in an instant and I lost all sense of what happened.

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS! About time for an update! Okay, this is just a teaser... for now. ;) We'll be seeing an appearance by a familiar elf prince and king. So look out for it in the next two days. See ya, and REVIEW!  
**


End file.
